A l'état sauvage
by Lylwenn Shadow
Summary: "L'être humain est, au fond, un animal sauvage et effroyable. Nous le connaissons seulement dompté et apprivoisé par ce que nous appelons la civilisation." Mais dans un monde où la civilisation est morte, que reste-t-il à part la bestialité ? Qui reste-t-il pour se battre contre la brutalité des hommes ? Quand seul subsiste les monstres... Saison 4&5. "La fille aux chiens."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas...

**Résumé:** Se déroule durant la saison 4, après l'attaque de la prison. Rick, Michonne et Carl errent sur la route, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent attaquer par le nouveau groupe de Daryl. L'histoire commence à ce moment là.

_Ce premier chapitre est d'avantage un prologue qu'autre chose. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et on verra où cela nous mène._

* * *

><p>Cette histoire a été entièrement corrigée et relue par la grande, la magnifique, l'extraordinaire... EPONYME ANONYME !<p>

Oui, vous pouvez applaudir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Son sang battait contre ses tempes, son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique. Ses pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol, sa course folle lui donnait l'impression de voler. Les feuilles ne faisaient pas un bruit sur son passage, la forêt était bien trop silencieuse. Elle sentait son cœur cogner avec force dans sa poitrine, cela aurait presque pu être douloureux si tout son esprit, si toutes ses pensées n'étaient pas concentrés sur sa mission, son seul et unique but.

Elle allait arriver trop tard, elle le sentait. Son instinct lui hurlait de se dépêcher, d'ignorer les branches qui la griffaient sur son passage. D'ignorer sa respiration douloureuse et irrégulière. Elle se baissa_ in extremis_ devant une branche qui, à quelques secondes près, lui aurait percuté la tête.

Elle entendit un grognement sur sa gauche, elle sentait une présence sur sa droite. Le sentiment de panique qui l'avait envahi quelques secondes plus tôt disparut instantanément. Elle concentra son regard sur l'ombre devant elle, qui, à quelques mètres, lui ouvrait le passage.

Ses pas s'accélèrent. Elle accéléra encore, dans la mesure du possible, avait-elle déjà été aussi rapide ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Le vent gelé de la forêt vint lui fouetter le visage avec force. Elle n'en fit pas grand cas, le froid ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé problème. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, ses yeux étaient plissés involontairement afin de lutter contre le froid qui semblait vouloir s'infiltrer derrière sa peau. Elle mit cette pensée sans importance de côté, se concentrant tout entière à cette course contre le temps.

Elle devait se dépêcher, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre d'échouer. L'échec n'était pas une possibilité envisageable. Le sang allait couler ce soir, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce serait à elle d'en réduire la quantité. C'était son rôle.

Le gosse. Le père. Elle devait les protéger. Ils devaient les protéger, c'était essentiel. Les autres... Peu importe les autres. Ils mourraient tous. Elle avait suffisamment de sang sur les mains pour n'en éprouver aucun remord. Bien au contraire.

Ces créatures allaient toutes mourir ce soir, elle y veillerait.

Ces monstres...

Elle avait repéré leurs traces quelques jours plus tôt, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qui ils suivaient, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour face à cette réalisation. Des jours qu'elle les traquait. Mais ce soir, ce soir ils allaient passer à l'action, le timing était trop parfait pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Des images traîtresses lui passèrent devant les yeux, des souvenirs atroces. Elle ne devait pas échouer ! Ils allaient mourir cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Cette soif de sang la fit courir encore plus rapidement, ses pas s'accélèrent sans même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience. Tout en courant elle sortit deux couteaux de sa ceinture, elle devait être prête à agir. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Elle siffla doucement, les bêtes se rapprochèrent d'elle, dans une position de combat qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle aperçut entre deux arbres la lune se refléter sur le sol goudronné. Elle stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement. Ses chiens vinrent se coller à elle, et tels de fins limiers, ils se mirent en position. Elle resta derrière un arbre, observant la situation qui se jouait sous ses yeux et eut envie de hurler sa rage, ses poings se serrèrent davantage contre le manche de ses couteaux, son regard se fit glacial. Il n'y avait que le silence qui l'entourait, sa respiration se calma, devenant presque inexistante, inaudible. Les molosses, tendus comme des arcs, ne laissèrent pas échapper le moindre grognement, le moindre aboiement. Ils n'étaient que trop conscients de sa tension.

Ils se rapprochèrent à pas de loup de la route, toujours sous le couvert des arbres. Toujours baissée, elle s'appuya sur ses mains afin de s'approcher le plus possible. Elle se fondait dans la végétation, nul œil humain n'aurait pu la repérer. Elle sentait la fourrure frôler ses bras tandis que les chiens continuaient d'avancer, l'imitant.

Elle se baissa entre deux buissons et put observer tout à son aise la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Le pick-up, les pneus crevés, était planté là, inutile. Devant lui, un feu, qui arrivait à sa fin, permettait d'avoir une assez bonne vue des événements morbides qui se jouaient là, sur ce bout de route.

Elle eut envie de jurer en constatant qu'ils étaient arrivés avant elle, à quelques secondes près. Si seulement elle avait pu être plus rapide...

Elle vit avec dégoût leur chef pointer son arme sur la tempe de Rick qui, impuissant, envoyait des regards emplis de haine à ce simulacre d'être humain qui sortait par la force le gamin de la voiture. Michonne faillit faire un geste pour se lever mais le troisième homme la tenait en joue et, désarmée, elle était impuissante. Daryl, à moitié conscient, continuait pourtant à se battre contre les deux derniers hommes. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée qu'il ait retourné sa veste afin de défendre sa famille. Tout ce qu'il récoltait était d'être passé à tabac. Évidemment...

Quand l'homme balança le gosse par terre, elle vit sans mal son regard lubrique. Une haine sans nom la traversa.

Elle passa à l'attaque.

Elle sortit des bois d'un bond rapide et souple, elle atterrit sur la route sans un bruit, avec la discrétion d'un chat. Seul l'homme face à Michonne la vit, les autres lui tournant le dos. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle lança son couteau d'un mouvement sec, la lame fendit l'air et vint se planter dans le front de l'homme. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, se contentant de tomber au sol telle une poupée inanimée.

Sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Michonne se jeta sur son sabre et planta son katana dans l'un des hommes les plus proches, qui s'avéra être un des types avec lequel se battait Daryl.

Elle tendit le bras sur sa gauche, désignant la cible.

- Akash, tue-le.

Son ordre, sec et net, fut immédiat, le chien se jeta sur la jugulaire de l'homme qui tenait toujours Rick en joue. Elle fut à leur côté en quelques secondes, achevant l'homme d'une lame dans la tempe.

Rapide, propre.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Michonne et Daryl et fut satisfaite de les voir achever le dernier homme. Le malheureux n'avait aucune chance face à ces deux guerriers réunis.

Sans s'attarder plus que de besoin sur cette scène sanglante, elle fonça sur le dernier homme qui retenait toujours le gosse sous lui, il ne bougeait plus, visiblement décontenancé par les dernières vingt secondes.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle lui sauta dessus, l'éloignant par le même mouvement du gamin. Elle se retrouva entre les deux, protégeant de son corps l'enfant encore sous le choc. Cet obsédé fit un mouvement vers son arme à feu, dans une tentative aussi futile que désespérée de lui tirer dessus, il n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer l'arme que déjà les trois molosses lui sautaient dessus. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et vit le gosse, Carl, sauf erreur de sa part, se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Les bras, bien trop gras, de l'homme étaient pris en étau entre les mâchoires puissantes des deux chiens, tandis que le troisième vint lui mordre la jambe, l'immobilisant au passage. Sous le poids des trois bêtes réunies, l'homme tomba au sol et hurla de douleur lorsque les canines acérées s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair aussi facilement que si c'était du beurre. Allongé sur le dos, acculé par les trois chiens, ce simulacre d'être humain ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que hurler sa douleur et se vider de son sang.

Les chiens ne le lâcheraient pas tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas donné l'ordre.

Sans un mot, elle attrapa un troisième couteau à sa ceinture et, d'un bond de chat, se retrouva accroupie sur la poitrine de l'homme qui n'avait pas cessé de hurler après les trois molosses. Elle le prit à la gorge, l'étranglant à moitié, afin d'obtenir l'attention de l'homme, toujours plaqué au sol par de puissantes mâchoires.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un regard de pure haine, avant de planter sa lame en plein dans son cœur, sans une once d'hésitation.

- On ne touche pas aux enfants, siffla-t-elle avec hostilité et colère.

Elle remua le couteau dans la plaie, l'homme gémit pathétiquement, un soubresaut traversa son corps, puis ce dernier devint flasque, inerte.

Mort.

Après avoir nettoyé la lame sur le tee-shirt du défunt, elle se releva, s'éloigna de quelques pas du cadavre, et rappela doucement sa meute à elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna finalement vers les survivants, ce fut sans surprise qu'elle se retrouva face une arbalète et un katana, visiblement prêts à servir. Seul Rick n'avait pas dégainé.

Ses chiens grognèrent, et elle soupira.

Visiblement, le temps des explications était venu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas...

**Résumé:** Se déroule durant la saison 4, après l'attaque de la prison. Rick, Michonne et Carl errent sur la route, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent attaquer par le nouveau groupe de Daryl. L'histoire commence à ce moment-là.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bêta-lectrice<span> : _EPONYME ANONYME

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 2<span>_**

- Baissez vos armes.

Rick posa sa main sur l'arbalète de Daryl pour accompagner son ordre.

Comme pour répondre à son injonction, la femme face à lui posa ses mains sur la tête de ses chiens, les caressant un à un. Immédiatement ils se calmèrent, l'un se posa même sur son séant, tirant sa langue, encore pleine de sang.

Sans un regard de plus pour eux, l'inconnue s'approcha du cadavre le plus proche et retira son couteau du crâne de sa victime, elle l'essuya d'un geste rapide sur ses vêtements avant de le raccrocher à sa ceinture. Continuant à les ignorer, elle fit de même avec le second, retirant la lame dans un bruit macabre de la tempe de l'homme qui le tenait en joue moins d'une minute plus tôt.

Rick jeta un œil méfiant aux chiens, toujours immobile, observant d'un œil distrait la femme. Ces trois molosses étaient vraiment dangereux, il avait vu le plus petit des trois arracher la carotide de l'homme en répondant à un simple ordre. Et étant donné que le plus petit devait facilement atteindre les quarante kilos...

Il échangea un regard avec Daryl qui n'avait pas lâché son arbalète, même si celle-ci était légèrement baissée, il semblait prêt à tirer au premier mouvement suspect. Michonne lui jeta un regard incertain, visiblement elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Cette inconnue venait vraisemblablement de leur sauver la vie et de sauver Carl de l'horreur. Son fils était toujours dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir à travers son pull ses tremblements, il aurait certainement fait une crise de panique s'il n'y avait pas une telle tension dans l'air.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part pour désamorcer la situation.

La femme lui jeta un regard, elle semblait tout juste se rappeler de leur présence. Sans un mot, elle s'assit là où Michonne était une minute plus tôt. Aussitôt, comme pour répondre à un ordre muet, à un ballet bien orchestré, ses chiens vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés, le plus gros s'allongea à moitié sur ses jambes. Et comme si toute cette situation était naturelle, elle fouilla un instant dans ses poches afin d'en sortir un paquet de cigarettes.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Étonnamment, sa voix était plutôt douce, rien à voir avec l'ordre de tuer, glacial, qu'elle avait jeté un peu plus tôt.

Ils se regardèrent tout trois, incertains. Cette fille était dangereuse, aucun doute là dessus. Néanmoins, si elle avait voulu les tuer, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Pourquoi s'était-elle donnée la peine d'intervenir dans une situation qui ne la regardait manifestement pas?

- Il t'a demandé qui t'étais ! Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici bordel ?

- Daryl, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle, elle semblait presque amusée.

- Putain mais d'où tu connais mon nom ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne connais pas que le tien. Rick, Carl, Michonne. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette déclaration. Daryl avait remonté son arbalète, prêt à tirer, Michonne semblait assez énervée, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être si mystérieuse, seul Carl semblait amusé. Il se détacha de son père et fit un pas vers elle, il n'avait même pas sorti le moindre couteau. Rick tenta de le retenir par l'épaule mais celui-ci se dégagea d'un geste distrait, continuant de s'avancer vers l'inconnue.

- Vous ne comptez pas nous faire du mal n'est-ce pas ? demanda le gamin, sans prendre de gants.

- En effet.

Elle eut un léger sourire et alluma sa cigarette à l'aide d'une braise qui traînait par terre.

- Et vous ne comptez pas nous voler ?

- Non plus.

Elle fit un geste de tête vers les cadavres qui étaient à quelques mètres à peine d'elle. « Je les volerai eux par contre. »

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont morts.

- Vous les avez tués.

- Je sais, constata-t-elle.

Il n'y avait dans sa voix ni contentement ni remord. Juste une neutralité légèrement morbide.

- Et vous nous avez sauvé.

Carl continua de s'avancer, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle, les chiens ne réagirent pas, se contentant de regarder le gamin paresseusement.

Elle ne répondit pas à cette dernière remarque. Elle tira sur sa cigarette, jaugeant l'enfant qui lui faisait face.

Rick regardait la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant lui, avec le sentiment assez désagréable d'être impuissant, inutile. Cette femme... Il en avait rencontré des gens depuis que ce monde était devenu fou, mais elle... Elle était différente, elle était dans son élément et cela était vraiment déconcertant. Elle semblait appartenir à cette forêt, elle était... sauvage. Seuls ses vêtements semblaient indiquer qu'elle avait un jour appartenu à la civilisation. Des rangers en cuir, ayant sans doute appartenu à un soldat dans le passé. Un pantalon et un t-shirt troué, abîmé par le temps. Le tissu était maculé de sang et de boue. Le t-shirt, gris, bien trop grand pour une fille aussi maigre, un pantalon militaire kaki, troué au niveau des genoux, et une ceinture qui faisait froid dans le dos. Des dizaines de couteaux en tous genres y étaient attachés. Était-ce un économe près de sa poche ? Aucune arme à feu.

- Et vous m'avez sauvé, rajouta Carl en voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Elle continua de le regarder, sans sembler vouloir répondre. Le gamin jeta un regard incertain à son père, guettant un ordre ou une information quelconque. Voyant que ce dernier continuait d'observer la fille, il s'assit face à elle. _Ça _eut le mérite de faire réagir son père qui s'approcha immédiatement, imité par Daryl et Michonne, alertés par la soudaine proximité entre son fils et l'inconnue. Le mouvement brusque fit relever la tête des chiens qui commencèrent à montrer les crocs, immédiatement tout le petit groupe se tendit.

- Suffit !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air et la femme obtint le silence immédiat de tous les protagonistes. Plus personne n'osait bouger.

A l'étonnement de Rick, elle ne s'adressait pas au groupe de survivants mais bel et bien à sa... meute. Les chiens baissèrent la tête, comme pris en faute.

- Ce sont nos amis maintenant, soyez gentils. Elle caressa la tête du plus gros. Maska, va dire bonjour, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger signe de tête en direction des survivants.

Aussitôt, l'énorme molosse noir qui était couché sur ses jambes se leva et vint trottiner vers eux. Le groupe se tendit, Daryl pointa son arbalète vers la bête mais se reçut un regard noir de la femme et un claquement de langue réprobateur. Le chien l'ignora et vint renifler le gosse, qui semblait hésiter entre la peur et l'amusement. Après l'avoir reniflé, il lui lécha la main, ce qui fit sourire l'inconnue et glousser l'enfant. Ce simple son, qui était d'une cruelle rareté depuis des mois, permis au groupe de relâcher un peu de pression. Sur une injonction de la femme, les deux autres bêtes se levèrent et vinrent se promener entre les survivants, reniflant ce qui leur passait sous la truffe, léchant une ou deux mains...

Le molosse noir finit par se coucher aux pieds du gamin dans une attitude clairement protectrice. Les deux autres revinrent se poser contre les jambes de leur maîtresse. Elle lança un regard moqueur aux trois survivants restés debout, légèrement ébahis par cette situation hors du commun. Ils restèrent plantés là, sans trop savoir sur quel pied danser tandis qu'elle continuait à fumer.

Finalement, elle se décida à désamorcer la situation une fois de plus en tendant son paquet de cigarettes à Daryl, dans une invitation tacite à s'asseoir. S'ensuivit une lutte de regards interminable... Daryl, drapé dans son orgueil ne la lâcha pas des yeux, jaugeant la femme, regroupant toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter jusque là, pesant le pour et le contre. Tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à bouger, elle continuait à lui tendre le paquet de clopes, son bras ne tremblait pas, son regard était franc, elle était sûre d'elle.

Il finit par soupirer bruyamment, afin de bien marquer son agacement, et lui arracha le paquet de la main. Il s'assit face à elle, à distance raisonnable des chiens avant de porter une cigarette à ses lèvres et, l'imitant, il l'alluma avec une braise qui traînait par terre. Ce mouvement finit par décider le reste du groupe et ils vinrent tous s'asseoir en cercle autour d'elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Rick, pour la seconde fois.

- Vous croyez que les noms ont encore de l'importance à ce jour ? La question étonna légèrement le chef du groupe de par sa franchise, comme si cette femme attendait vraiment une réponse à sa question somme toute légitime.

- Vous connaissez les nôtres pourtant, alors qu'aucun de nous ne vous a jamais vu.

A cette observation, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Michonne, fait que personne n'ignora.

- Faux, Michonne m'a déjà croisée, mais j'ignorais son nom à l'époque.

Cette nouvelle eut le mérite de réveiller tout le monde. Tous les regards convergèrent soudainement vers l'afro-américaine qui, elle, ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'inconnue.

- C'est vrai c'qu'elle dit ? Commença à s'énerver Daryl, après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je l'ai croisée il y a plusieurs mois, bien avant que je tombe sur Andréa.

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme, sereine.

- On a pas vraiment parlé. J'avais mes rôdeurs, elle avait ses chiens. On s'est contentées de... passer notre chemin.

- Andréa... murmura la femme. La blonde, je ne connaissais pas son nom...

Le silence fut immédiat, et il ne lui fut pas dur de deviner pourquoi.

La scène était assez surréaliste. Les survivants, assis en cercle autour d'un feu mourant, parlaient d'une décédée avec une inconnue tandis qu'une demi-douzaine de cadavres les entourait. Dieu, que le monde avait changé...

- Alors comment saviez-vous qu'elle était blonde ? Enchaîna malgré tout Rick. Et nom de Dieu, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez nos prénoms ?

- Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Herschel, Carol, Tyreese, Sasha... Vous étiez chez moi. Jusqu'à ce que le Gouverneur vous attaque.

Elle éteignit sa cigarette sur le goudron en ignorant les regards méfiants et surpris que lui lançaient les survivants.

- Je vous ai vu investir la prison, y emménager et rendre cet endroit vivable. Cette forêt, c'est mon territoire. Je sais qui y pénètre et pourquoi. Je vous savais inoffensifs, j'ai vu le ventre rond de Lori, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai laissé faire. Les femmes, les enfants... Vous aviez besoin de ces murs, contrairement à moi, c'est pour cela je vous ai laissé faire.

Elle les regarda un à un droit dans les yeux, son regard gris acier, perçant, les déconcerta un instant.

- Par la suite je me suis contentée de garder un œil sur vous.

Un ange passa. Les survivants, loin d'être ravis d'apprendre qu'ils avaient été sous surveillance pendant des mois, étaient suffisamment choqués par la nouvelle pour ne pas réagir.

Des mois d'observation silencieuse... Malgré Daryl, un chasseur remarquable. Malgré Michonne qui avait fouillé toute la forêt à la recherche du Gouverneur. Malgré eux, et leurs tours de garde sur les miradors. Jour et nuit.

Cela semblait inconcevable pour Rick. Comment quelqu'un aurait pu passer au travers des mailles de leur filet ? Pas une empreinte, pas un bruit... Rien n'aurait pu lui faire suspecter ça. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était... incroyable.

- Quand la prison a brûlé, continua-t-elle, encouragée par le silence, vous vous êtes éparpillés, j'ai perdu pas mal de traces, il y a eu beaucoup de morts, cela m'a rendu triste.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, son visage neutre, sa voix calme. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment triste, pourtant ses mots étaient sincères.

- J'ai essayé de sauver les meubles, de retrouver quelques traces. J'ai rapidement perdu celle de Michonne, elle est redoutable au milieu des rôdeurs.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête vers l'afro-américaine, afin de souligner le compliment.

- Mais j'ai pu retrouver la vôtre, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Rick. Quand j'ai réalisé que vous étiez suivis par ce groupe d'hommes, je savais qu'il ne me restait que peu de temps pour vous débarrasser d'eux, mais je suis arrivée légèrement en retard visiblement, dit-elle en jetant un regard blasé aux cadavres.

- Ces hommes, ceux que je viens d'exécuter, ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, croyez-moi...

Cette dernière affirmation avait un ton solennel qui donna des frissons à Rick, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien Shérif.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils comptaient faire, ce sont des monstres.

- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi nous avoir aidé ? demanda Rick d'une voix éteinte.

Oui, il était bien trop conscient de ce que ces hommes étaient capables de faire, de ceux qu'ils avaient failli faire... L'image de Carl plaqué sur le sol par cette espèce de porc lui brûlait la rétine.

- C'est ce que je fais, répondit-elle, distraitement, dans un demi-sourire. Je tue les monstres. Que ce soit des rôdeurs, des tueurs ou des violeurs.

Le dernier mot jeta un froid. Il y avait tant de lassitude dans ses propos... Combien de personnes avait-elle tuées ? Combien de personne avait-elle sauvées ? Beaucoup trop visiblement.

Carl se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il caressa de sa main gauche la fourrure de Maska tandis qu'il attrapait la main de Michonne de sa main droite. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père tandis que ce dernier passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Le chien, semblant tout ignorer du malaise ambiant, se coucha plus franchement sur le gosse, posant sa grosse tête sur ses jambes. Rick jeta un regard incertain vers le molosse avant de finalement se décider à lui caresser le flanc de sa main libre.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes. Personne n'avait rien à ajouter à ces révélations déconcertantes. Les survivants se retrouvaient face à une femme visiblement douée, très douée. Capable de survivre seule durant des mois dans ce monde plus qu'hostile. C'était impressionnant. Terrifiant.

Daryl se décida finalement à reprendre la parole.

- Ce chien, je l'ai déjà vu. C'était celui du cimetière, fit-il en désignant le chien blanc qui avait posé sa tête sur la jambe de la femme.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai suivi plusieurs pistes. Skah est assez craintif, il n'a pas voulu se rapprocher plus que nécessaire de vous, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la tête de l'animal.

- Est-ce que vous savez... commença-t-il, hésitant.

- Non. Et je le regrette, croyez-moi, tout ce que j'ai pu voir c'est cette voiture embarquer Beth. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai pas pu la suivre, j'avais d'autres obligations ailleurs.

- Beth ? coupa Rick en se tournant vers Daryl.

- On a fui la prison tout les deux, on est resté un bout de temps ensemble puis elle a...

- Disparu, finit la femme.

Cette affirmation soudaine sonnait comme une sentence morbide. Daryl et la femme échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ces chiens ? demanda tout à coup Carl, tout en flattant l'encolure du molosse couché sur lui, bien trop conscient que le sujet 'Beth' n'était que trop sensible.

- Nous étions plus nombreux au début, j'ai dû en enterrer quelques uns. Je les ai dressés et protégés afin qu'ils soient capables de survivre aux rôdeurs. On se débrouille assez bien dans l'ensemble. Mieux qu'avec les êtres humains en tout cas, ça c'est certain.

Elle fouilla un instant dans la besace qu'elle portait à sa ceinture avant d'en sortir quelques friandises. Elle tendit une barre chocolaté au gamin puis en lança une à chacun des survivants. Après quelques mots de remerciement, elle les observa manger à pleines dents la sucrerie. Depuis combien de temps crevaient-ils de faim sur le bord de la route ? Étant donné la vitesse à laquelle ils finirent la friandise, une éternité visiblement...

Un grognement les surpris soudainement, les chiens se relevèrent, elle tourna la tête vers le bruit, pas vraiment surprise, prête à passer à l'action. L'homme qu'elle avait tué quelques minutes plus tôt commençait à se relever et à grogner. Daryl n'eut même pas le temps de lever son arbalète que déjà un couteau venait s'enfoncer dans le crâne de ce tout nouveau rôdeur. Le bras de la femme était tendu comme un arc, sûr de lui. Le couteau avait été lancé à une vitesse étourdissante, trop rapide pour être visible à l'œil nu. Les survivants ne purent que se contenter de le voir enfoncé dans la tête de l'homme qui déjà était retombé sur le sol.

- Skah, va chercher, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix calme tout en ramenant son bras contre son corps.

Le chien blanc se mit à trottiner calmement en direction du cadavre et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il attrapa le manche du couteau entre ses dents. Il le retira du crâne dans un craquement sordide. Puis revint vers elle, le couteau dans la mâchoire, remuant la queue, visiblement fier de lui. Sa maîtresse lui gratta l'oreille avant de récupérer l'arme et d'essuyer la lame sur son pantalon militaire afin de la ranger dans l'étui de sa ceinture.

Elle ne s'était même pas levé.

Rick se passa une main sur la nuque, déconcerté par les derniers événements. Il finit par se frotter le visage, comme pour se réveiller de ce rêve indicible. Il échangea un regard avec ses camarades qui semblaient tout autant déroutés par cette étrange femme.

- On j'tait des bâtons aux clebs avant, pas des putains de couteaux. Bordel de merde, marmonna Daryl tout en éteignant sa clope dans un mouvement énervé.

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque assez pertinente, malgré tout...

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous au juste ? interrogea finalement l'ex-shérif.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'attends quoi que ce soit de vous ?

- Vous êtes resté, vous nous avez raconté votre histoire, vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Pourquoi avoir agi aujourd'hui? Après tout ce temps... Vous auriez pu prendre contact avec nous bien plus tôt, voire même pas du tout.

Elle lui sourit, approbatrice.

- Je souhaiterais que vous veniez avec moi. Maintenant.

- Pour aller où ?

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette demande, plus qu'inattendue.

- A mon campement, allons-y.

Et sans autre préavis elle se leva d'un bond, surprenant les survivants à cette soudaine décision.

- Vous ne nous avez même pas dit votre nom ! la héla Daryl, tandis qu'elle commençait à partir.

- Je sais.

Et sans un regard en arrière, elle disparut dans l'ombre de la forêt, sa meute sur les talons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bêta-lectrice :<span>_ EPONYME ANONYME

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

- Je la sens pas... déclara tout à coup Michonne, sortant le reste du groupe de leurs pensées.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'ils marchaient à travers les bois et l'inconnue n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Elle marchait devant, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, sans vraiment se soucier de qui était derrière elle. Si un rôdeur avait le malheur de débarquer, ses chiens lui sautaient dessus et elle l'achevait d'un coup de lame précis dans la tempe. Cette chorégraphie chirurgicale était diablement efficace. Si bien qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu à dégainer une seule fois.

Le jour se levait doucement, la forêt se réveillait et pourtant tout était diablement silencieux. Au moindre craquement, un des chiens, souvent deux à la fois, se précipitait vers la source du bruit, ramenant tour à tour un lapin, un écureuil, ou encore un bras de rôdeur. La femme continuait d'avancer, sans se préoccuper plus que de raison de son environnement. C'était déconcertant.

Trois lapins et deux écureuils étaient maintenant accrochés à sa ceinture, le cou brisé par les puissantes mâchoires canines. Ils pendaient le long de sa jambe, uniquement secoués par le mouvement de ses pas.

Daryl commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi il avait été incapable de repérer ses traces aux abords de la prison, elle avait adopté une manière bien particulière de se déplacer dans les bois. Montant tour à tour sur les rochers, s'accrochant aux branches, marchant sur les rails, traversant les rivières sans même se soucier de l'état dans lequel elle se mettait. Ses vêtements, trempés, en lambeaux... Cela ne semblait guère lui importer. Elle avançait sans réellement se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Et pourtant, elle ne trébucha pas une seule fois sur une racine, ne sursauta pas lorsque trois rôdeurs lui barrèrent soudainement le passage, et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se mettre à patauger dans la rivière.

Elle semblait s'appuyer entièrement sur sa meute. Ils chassaient, surveillaient ses arrières, immobilisaient les rôdeurs... Ce n'étaient pas seulement des armes, comme Daryl l'avait cru en premier lieu, ils étaient ses yeux, ses oreilles, son sixième sens... Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour comprendre que rien ni personne n'aurait pu surprendre le petit groupe.

Seul un chien restait systématiquement à ses côtés, semblant être sa garde personnelle. Celui qui avait arraché la jugulaire de Joe quelques heures plus tôt, une espèce de berger allemand, mais bien trop gros pour en être un. Sûrement un bâtard qu'elle avait déniché on ne sait où...

- Elle est instable, répondit Rick.

Un rire faillit échapper à Daryl face à cette évidence. Instable ? C'était peu dire. S'il avait dû trouver un seul mot pour la définir, il aurait certainement dit 'louve'. Ce terme lui correspondait assez bien. Elle n'avait rien d'un chien, jamais personne n'aurait pu la domestiquer. Cette femme n'avait ni Dieu ni Maître. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Elle avait une telle sauvagerie dans sa façon de se déplacer, se reposant uniquement sur son instinct. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps elle n'était pas entrée en contact avec d'autres personnes.

Et pourtant, il avait bien vu la façon dont elle avait mis son propre corps entre Carl et son tortionnaire, en bouclier. Elle s'était jetée sur eux dans l'unique but de protéger le gamin. Elle n'avait pas fait appel à un de ses chiens, non, elle s'était mise en danger personnellement. Elle s'était volontairement impliquée dans une histoire qui ne la concernait pas.

Elle ne leur voulait pas de mal, cela était évident. Mais Daryl ne comprenait toujours pas les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire. Habituellement il se serait contenté de se rallier à l'avis de Rick, mais en l'occurrence même son ami semblait dépassé par les événements.

- Elle nous a sauvé, contra Carl, presque immédiatement.

Visiblement les molosses et la barre de chocolat avaient eu un effet plus que positif sur le gamin.

- Et je lui en suis reconnaissant, crois-moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elle est digne de confiance.

Rick ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

- Il reste encore des gens bien.

Cette soudaine affirmation le surprit. Daryl avait encore les mots de Beth en tête et visiblement la fatigue fragilisait la barrière entre ses pensées et sa langue.

Michonne lui jeta un regard surpris, il leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être l'optimiste de la bande et encore moins d'avoir foi en l'humanité. Mais cette fois-ci il était évident que la situation était différente.

- Regardez-la, continua-t-il, quitte à s'enfoncer, autant y aller jusqu'où bout. Elle est seule depuis je ne sais combien de temps, elle fuit l'Homme comme la peste. Elle n'a pas été... pervertie.

- Et pourtant elle a l'air assez à l'ouest, remarqua Rick.

Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans sa voix, juste une amère constatation. Sûrement le syndrome du super-héros qui le faisait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pu aider cette fille.

De l'avis de Daryl, elle n'avait besoin de personne.

D'où cette question qui le taraudait depuis près de deux heures, pourquoi étaient-ils en train de la suivre ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement besoin d'eux ?

Le chien blanc sortit soudainement du fourré qui était sur sa gauche, et il eut à peine un léger sursaut. Les deux chiens faisaient cette petite chorégraphie depuis presque deux heures maintenant, tournant autour d'eux, comme pour établir un périmètre de sécurité, passant entre leurs jambes, venant quémander une caresse au gosse... Non seulement ils surveillaient les arrières de la femme mais aussi ceux de leur groupe, comme s'ils les avaient déjà adoptés.

Le chien blanc, Skah, s'il se souvenait bien, s'approcha de lui et trottina quelques mètres à ses côtés avant de repartir en courant vers le second molosse, noir, qui apparaissait entre deux buissons à quelques mètres de là.

Ce dernier, énorme, aurait presque pu être confondu avec un ours. Daryl ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu une telle bête.

- Elle est toute seule, c'est tout, répondit Carl à son père.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Arbalète sur l'épaule, Daryl continuait à regarder l'étrange procession... La femme, qui n'avait toujours pas voulu révéler son nom, avançait en tête de cortège. Le chien de berger était collé à sa jambe, il ne semblait même pas intéressé par les lapins qui étaient pourtant à quelques centimètres de sa truffe. Dressé, et visiblement nourri à sa faim.

Derrière elle, les deux autres molosses avançaient tranquillement, surveillant les alentours d'un œil attentif, réactifs au moindre bruit suspect.

Et enfin, Rick, Carl, Michonne et lui-même fermaient la marche. Cette vision était surréaliste, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Cette femme le mettait définitivement mal à l'aise.

Elle avait d'immenses yeux gris qui semblaient avoir été forgés dans de l'acier. Son regard était déconcertant, elle semblait avoir tout vu et plus encore. Une sagesse émanait d'elle, qui pourtant, avait visiblement vu l'horreur. Elle était sûre d'elle, comme si elle savait tout d'eux, tout de ce monde et de ce qui allait arriver. Elle s'était visiblement adaptée à ce nouveau monde en un temps record.

Sa peau tirait sur ses os, comme si elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Ce fait le dérangea d'autant plus étant donné ses prouesses de chasseuse. En quelques heures ses chiens avaient amassés un nombre assez conséquent de rongeurs. Il pouvait voir ses muscles fins pointer sous sa peau, maculée de sang, ce qui lui donnait un physique assez sec. Elle semblait être prête à bondir à tout moment. Prête à tuer.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, Daryl était bien content de ne pas faire partie de ses ennemis, elle aurait sans aucun doute eu le dessus sur eux en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Mais son côté sauvageon se reflétait ironiquement dans ses cheveux. Après avoir vécu avec Beth, Maggie et Lori, il avait vite constaté que toutes ces femmes faisaient toujours un effort pour paraître bien propre, pour lisser leurs chevelures au mieux, de les attacher pour éviter de se salir. Ou bien, comme Carol, de couper court pour éviter ce genre de problème.

Alors qu'elle...

Ses cheveux étaient un véritable nid d'oiseau. Ils semblaient avoir explosé sur sa tête. A vingt mètres de distance il pouvait encore apercevoir des feuilles accrochées à sa tignasse qui, un jour, avait dû être blonde. La saleté et la boue avaientt formé comme des dreadlocks qui tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Il y avait même une tresse ou deux, oubliées depuis longtemps, qui pendaient derrière ses oreilles.

Quant à ses vêtements... Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle les avait eu dans les surplus de l'armée, à moins qu'elle les ait récupérés sur un cadavre. Chose qui ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonné, c'était même assez probable. Un t-shirt d'homme bien trop grand pour un corps aussi fin, dévoilant ainsi une épaule osseuse, un pantalon militaire plus qu'usé, ayant visiblement trop servi, tenant uniquement grâce à une large ceinture. Accroché à celle-ci, un attirail de couteaux qui aurait fait pâlir le plus aguerri des chasseurs. Certains modèles lui étaient même inconnus, d'autres avaient manifestement été fabriqués avec des bouts de bois et de la ficelle tandis que d'autres... Que faisait-elle donc avec un épluche légume et un cutter ?

- Et pour le Terminus ? demanda finalement Michonne.

- On va d'abord voir ce qu'elle nous veut, on s'occupera de Maggie et de Glenn après. On ne s'est pas encore trop éloigné, on y sera en peu de temps. Il n'y a pas vraiment urgence. Eux-mêmes n'y sont peut-être pas encore.

Cette dernière affirmation était plus qu'incertaine mais personne ne releva.

- T'as une idée de ce qu'elle peut bien attendre de nous ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Michonne... Mais visiblement elle ne représente pas un danger. Elle doit avoir de la nourriture, des armes, peut-être même des médicaments... Le mieux qu'on ait à faire c'est profiter de son campement quelques temps pour se reposer un peu avant de repartir à la recherche des autres.

Rick se tourna vers Daryl, quêtant son avis.

- Je vais voir dans combien de temps on arrive.

Et sans un mot de plus, Daryl s'éloigna du groupe.

Il passa devant les deux chiens, le blanc lui donnait toujours ce sentiment de malaise, son souvenir associé à la voiture qui avait embarqué Beth. Il était en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il semblait plus gros, plus musclé. Visiblement elle prenait plus soin de ses bêtes que d'elle-même. Il trouvait ça assez stupide de favoriser un animal plutôt qu'un être humain dans le monde actuel.

Skah, si c'était bien son nom, le regarda passer devant lui de son seul œil valide, le second avait été arraché Dieu sait quand...

- Hey ! l'interpella-t-il.

Et une fois de plus il se sentit stupide de ne pas connaître son nom. Même si ce genre de civilité était plus ou moins inutile à ce jour, c'était néanmoins bien plus pratique au quotidien. S'ils devaient apostropher tout le monde par une onomatopée ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge...

Elle ne se tourna vers lui qu'une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, chose qui agaça l'archer.

- Tu comptes nous amener où comme ça ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Elle semblait légèrement interloquée par sa question.

- Chez moi, il me semblait vous l'avoir déjà dit.

Et une fois de plus son ingénuité l'exaspéra prodigieusement. Comment un tel être pouvait encore exister aujourd'hui ? Elle tuait à main nue des assassins, faisait couler le sang sans le moindre remord et pourtant elle avait encore cette candeur assez déplacée... Comment avait-elle pu conserver une telle naïveté après tout ce temps ?

- Merci gamine, j'avais compris.

Oui, il pouvait encore l'appeler gamine, après tout il devait bien avoir une petite dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle.

- Dans combien de temps on arrive ?

- Oh !

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Une dizaine de minutes je dirais, je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps. D'habitude je passe par la colline, mais vous n'auriez pas pu escalader, on a dû faire un détour.

Daryl la regarda, légèrement ahuri. Cette femme les avait fait traverser des rivières, escalader des rochers, un vrai parcours du combattant... Le tout pour leur faciliter la marche. En d'autres circonstances il aurait pris ça pour une mauvaise blague.

- Je vois.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence quelques minutes avant que sa curiosité atteigne son pic de tolérance.

- Et tu ne comptes toujours pas nous dire pourquoi tu nous amènes à ton refuge ?

Il se reçut un regard mystérieux pour toute réponse, mais il y avait une douceur dans son sourire qui lui fit comprendre que rien de dangereux ne les attendait là-bas. Daryl grogna, il n'avait jamais aimé les surprises.

Plus personne ne souriait depuis longtemps, les gens avaient rapidement perdu cette habitude au cours des derniers mois, alors que pour elle c'était plus ou moins une réponse aux questions. Elle était secrète, évidemment. Mais elle semblait aussi être d'un calme olympien. Cette fille l'intriguait, tout comme elle intriguait le reste du groupe. Il jeta un regard à Rick, toujours derrière lui, pour lui faire comprendre que tout était OK.

Quand il redonna sa pleine attention à la femme celle-ci lui tendait le même vieux paquet de cigarettes qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, taché de boue (et était-ce du sang ?), encore humide par sa traversée de la rivière. Il en prit une et la porta à ses lèvres. La femme fit de même avant de trifouiller dans ses cheveux, dans ce nid d'oiseau, pour finalement en sortir un vieux Zippo rouillé. Elle alluma sa cigarette avant de le tendre à Daryl qui avait toujours un sourcil arqué face à la cachette du briquet.

Décidément, par moments il ne savait plus quoi penser...

Il le prit sans un mot, alluma sa clope avant de le lui rendre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte, en silence, laissant sur leur passage une fumée légèrement bleutée.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, la jaugeant en silence, il n'était pas vraiment discret mais visiblement cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça puisqu'elle continua de l'ignorer, le laissant à son observation. Ses gestes étaient empreints d'un flegme d'indifférence pour le monde extérieur relevé cependant par une note de sensualité hédoniste proche du contentement félin. Cette femme était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. Elle avait une grâce féline dans ses mouvements, bondissant comme un chat, et pourtant elle possédait aussi cette rage singulièrement canine qui faisait d'elle une prédatrice hors pair.

Il était, certes, un excellent chasseur, mais elle était une véritable traqueuse.

- Tu ne comptes toujours pas nous dire ton nom? demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

- Est-ce vraiment important ? Elle sembla légèrement irritée.

- Ça l'est pour les gens, en général... dit-il tranquillement tout en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

Elle soupira et lui lança un regard agacé. Il eut un regard moqueur, chacun son tour.

- Lily, lâcha-t-elle finalement. I

Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, côte à côte, les chiens sur leurs talons. Daryl se retournait de temps en temps vers le reste du groupe afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de problèmes majeurs. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis un bout de temps maintenant, surveiller ses arrières était devenu un véritable instinct de survie. Malgré les chiens qui continuaient leur garde, jamais il n'aurait pu être totalement rassuré en traversant la forêt. Contrairement à elle, Lily, qui avançait tranquillement, se concentrant sur sa cigarette, ignorant le monde extérieur.

Au moment précis où elle l'éteignit dans une flaque de boue, les trois chiens se mirent à s'exciter, avançant quelques mètres devant eux, sautant à moitié sur place.

Daryl prit son arbalète en main dès qu'il entendit le premier aboiement. Ça, c'était nouveau. Et l'expérience lui disait que ce qui était nouveau était généralement dangereux. Ces bêtes semblaient avoir compris que le silence était primordial si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'entendre l'un d'eux faire le moindre bruit. Alors, de là à aboyer plus ou moins bruyamment en pleine forêt...

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le reste du groupe se rapprocher en courant vers eux, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème.

Daryl se tourna vers la femme, prêt à l'engueuler pour faire taire ses chiens qui semblaient avoir pété un câble tout à coup, mais se tut quand il vit l'air amusé sur son visage.

- Allez-y, lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire, à l'intention de la meute.

Et comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça, les trois bêtes se mirent à cavaler à toute vitesse, disparaissant dans les bois, la queue remuant et l'aboiement heureux. Ils sortirent de leur champ de vision en quelques secondes et la femme continua d'avancer, comme si tout ceci était normal...

- Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ?! commença à s'énerver Rick.

- Ça ? Ils voulaient juste rentrer chez eux... dit-elle tranquillement, elle finit pas se tourner vers eux et eut un air de franche surprise en constatant leurs regards à moitié affolés.

- On est arrivé, ajouta-t-elle doucement, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait en aucun cas lieu de s'inquiéter, que tout ceci était tout à fait normal.

Elle les regarda, légèrement stupéfaite, sourcils levés, comme s'il était inconcevable pour elle de se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu. Entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Le fait qu'ils s'inquiètent de la sorte semblait totalement la dépasser.

La première intuition de Daryl se confirma dès lors, cette femme était imperturbable. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et agissait en conséquence. En aucun cas elle ne se mettrait à paniquer, à perdre ses moyens pour quoi que ce soit. Et lui, son arbalète toujours à la main, se sentit stupide d'avoir réagi au quart de tour pour si peu. Il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre visiblement. Il grogna.

- Et t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?

Son mauvais caractère refaisait vite surface.

- Je te l'ai dit pourtant. Une dizaine de minutes...

Ils continuèrent sur quelques mètres, traversant les bosquets qui leurs bouchaient la vue. Et sous leurs yeux apparut soudain un vieil immeuble, complètement à l'abandon. Le soleil l'éclairait d'une lumière froide, lui donnant un air intemporel. Il semblait se fondre dans la végétation, lui donnant un air abandonné, comme si la nature avait oublié de le faire s'écrouler. Les vieilles pierres étaient couvertes par le lierre, les mauvaises herbes avaient détruit tout ce qui aurait pu appartenir à la civilisation. Il n'y avait ni route, ni parking, juste la végétation qui avait repris ses droits sur le bâtiment et ses alentours. Il était là, planté fièrement au milieu des bois, semblable à n'importe quel arbre de la forêt.

La lumière du soleil levant semblait se fondre sur la bâtisse. Les halos des rayons se reflétaient sur les fenêtres du troisième étage, les seules encore intactes. Toutes celles du rez-de-chaussée étaient brisées, il y avait même un trou dans le mur. L'édifice ne semblait attendre qu'un souffle pour s'écrouler, porté uniquement par les plantes grimpantes qui avaient l'air de supporter à elles seules le poids de tout l'immeuble. Et pourtant, les vieilles pierres qui le constituaient lui donnaient cet air robuste et increvable. Une construction suspendue dans le temps, ignorant tout de l'horreur du monde extérieur.

Seul le bruit de la rivière, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, troublait le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait sur la clairière.

Les survivants échangèrent un regard, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Durant les deux heures de marche et après avoir plus ou moins appréhendé leur hôte, Daryl et les siens se préparaient davantage à une grotte quelconque, une tente bancale. Certainement pas à ces grands murs protecteurs.

Ils suivirent la femme qui pénétrait dans l'immeuble, elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir remarqué leur étonnement, du moins elle n'en fit pas mention... La porte avait été arrachée, il ne restait au mur seulement deux ou trois gonds rouillés, les autres étant déjà au sol.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent le rez-de-chaussée, l'espoir de Daryl fondit comme neige au soleil. Vide. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre signe de vie, pas la moindre affaire qui aurait pu faire croire que quelqu'un s'était approprié les lieux, juste un grand espace vide et froid. Et où étaient passés les clébards ?

En voyant leurs mines déçues, elle eut un léger rire, moqueur.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, regardez.

Ils suivirent son regard et Daryl réalisa pour la première fois pourquoi cette pièce lui avait semblé être d'une telle vacuité.

Le sol du premier étage était tombé, avait disparu, juste quelques traces aux murs témoignaient de son existence passée. Et en levant les yeux vers le plafond il constata que le deuxième étage n'était pas en meilleur état. Cette pièce ressemblait d'avantage à un hangar déserté qu'à un véritable rez-de-chaussée... Les fenêtres avaient explosé, le sol était jonché de verre et de saletés en tous genres. Les murs, nus, semblaient froids et menaçants, comme en plein hiver. Cet endroit était clairement à l'abandon. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien.

- Rick... commença Michonne, désappointée, mais visiblement elle ne savait pas plus que lui comment finir cette phrase...

- Oh ne soyez pas aussi stupides ! s'énerva la femme, visiblement irritée par leurs comportements clairement déçus et pessimistes.

Daryl eut envie de lui faire bouffer son arbalète.

Sans un mot de plus elle s'approcha du coin droit de la pièce et attrapa une épaisse corde qui était coincée derrière un clou, à l'abri des regards. Daryl la suivit des yeux et constata que cette dernière montait jusqu'au plafond, vingt mètres au dessus de leur tête, solidement accrochée aux poutres du toit. Plissant les yeux, il comprit enfin le petit manège de Lily et eut un léger rire face à l'ingéniosité de la femme. Rick se tourna immédiatement vers lui, cherchant sur son visage l'explication de ce changement soudain d'humeur. Il suivit son regard et vit à son tour le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait ni escalier, ni fenêtre, ni second étage. Juste une poutre et une corde épaisse qui menait au toit et à quelques mètres de là, le dernier étage.

Daryl n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela avait bien pu être par le passé, un grenier, une mezzanine... Il s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire.

Toujours la corde en main, la femme se tourna vers eux.

- Restez là, je vais vous descendre l'échelle.

Et, sans plus d'explications sur ce drôle d'endroit, elle commença à monter à la corde à une vitesse assez bluffante. Elle grimpait comme une petite araignée, traduisant par ses mouvements une habitude quotidienne. Elle se hissa sur une vingtaine de mètres avec la même facilité que le commun des mortels avait pour monter des escaliers. Surréaliste.

Et une fois de plus, Daryl se demanda par où les chiens pouvaient bien passer. Personnellement, il ne se sentait pas du tout de monter à la corde. Michonne et Carl auraient pu y arriver sans problème, mais au regard que lui lança Rick, il n'était pas le seul à être soulagé que l'idée de l'échelle ait été évoquée.

A la fin de son ascension qui ne dura en tout et pour tout qu'une poignée de secondes, ils la virent disparaître dans le trou qu'il y avait dans le sol du dernier étage, sûrement là pour des escaliers détruits depuis longtemps. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, l'échelle qui raclait le sol, et il l'observa descendre doucement l'échelle qu'elle secoua doucement pour la déplier au fur et à mesure. Rick se plaça en dessous, pour la réceptionner le plus silencieusement possible. Il cala ses pieds dans les difformités du béton, tentant de rendre l'objet le plus stable possible, tandis que Lily la bloquait contre le mur, vingt mètres plus haut.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez monter, lança-t-elle.

Seule sa tête était visible, dépassant du trou qui devait à peine faire plus d'un mètre carré, ses cheveux lui tombant sur les joues.

Elle devait être allongée sur le ventre et les fixait, attendant qu'ils se décident à grimper.

Rick, Carl, Michonne et Daryl s'entre-regardèrent, visiblement pas plus motivés que ça à faire le premier pas. À plonger dans l'antre de l'inconnue... Ils entendirent quelques bruits plus haut, des jappements, de l'eau qui coule, une personne qui s'assoit... Rien de bien alarmant. Elle ne les observait plus.

Ils pouvaient partir, là maintenant, sans se retourner. Pourtant, l'étrange aura que dégageait Lily, deux étages plus haut, les empêchèrent de passer la porte pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de partir, et d'après la fille, ils avaient une raison de rester. Encore faudrait-il savoir laquelle... Cette fille était intelligente, débrouillarde. Seule là-haut, elle leur laissait l'occasion de partir sans demander leur reste. Elle leur laissait le choix. Du moins, l'illusion de la possibilité. Rien ne les forçait à grimper à cette échelle.

Mais elle les avait sauvés. Sans rien demander en retour si ce n'était leur présence. Présence fugace et passagère.

Daryl regarda Rick et hocha la tête. Elle était peut-être imprévisible, mais elle n'était pas dangereuse, pas pour eux en tout cas. Michonne soupira.

- Bon, c'est parti alors, dit-elle tandis qu'elle commençait à grimper aux barreaux de l'échelle.

- Reste derrière moi Carl, Daryl, surveille nos arrières, ordonna Rick alors qu'il commençait à monter à la suite de l'afro-américaine.

Tout en leur tenant l'échelle, assez inutilement d'ailleurs, elle semblait stable, Daryl observa l'ascension de ses amis.

Michonne fut la première à disparaître dans cette espèce de grenier. Dès qu'elle quitta l'échelle, il commença à monter à son tour, calant solidement l'arbalète sur ses épaules. Rick et son fils disparurent à leur tour et il accéléra sa montée. Il entendit un léger rire venant du gamin, suivit d'un aboiement, et fut tout de suite rassuré. Visiblement il n'y avait pas de tueurs fous au dessus de sa tête.

Une fois arrivé en haut, il se hissa sur le plancher avec difficulté. Ce n'était définitivement pas son truc ce genre d'escalade.

A son grand étonnement, ce qu'il avait pris en premier lieu pour un grenier lugubre abritant des assassins et des chauves souris était en fait le troisième étage de l'immeuble. Complètement intact.

Et il comprit. Elle n'avait pas rénové le troisième étage, non. Elle s'était contentée de détruire le reste de l'immeuble afin de se cacher à la fois des hommes et des rôdeurs. Inatteignable.

De la même façon qu'un gamin se construit une cabane dans les arbres, elle, elle s'était construit un véritable abri. Il n'était pas fait en acier et en fil barbelé, non, elle s'était contentée de le rendre invisible à l'œil nu. Suffisamment en retrait pour qu'aucun rôdeur ne puisse l'atteindre et assez glauque en apparence pour repousser tout voyageur.

Les immenses fenêtres qu'il avait vues de l'extérieur protégeaient la pièce du vent froid matinal, mais accueillaient les rayons du soleil. Si bien qu'il faisait une douce chaleur naturelle dans la pièce, confort superflu qu'il avait oublié depuis un bout de temps. Les murs de pierres étaient couverts par de grands draps, donnant une apparence presque douillette à la salle. Il y avait une autre pièce, cachée derrière une porte en bois vieilli. L'espace de vie dans lequel ils étaient devait bien faire une vingtaine de mètres carrés, sûrement un ancien salon, ou bien un bureau, si un jour quelqu'un avait véritablement occupé les lieux, avant l'épidémie.

Deux canapés, usés jusqu'à la corde, étaient de chaque côté du mur, face à face. Il y avait un amoncellement de matelas et de coussins en tous genres près de la fenêtre, certainement son lit. Et du côté opposé, côté ouest du bâtiment, une autre fenêtre donnait sur un escalier de secours qui, après vérification, avait été condamné. Tout comme les deux étages sous eux. Il ne restait plus qu'un bout d'échafaudage qui servait de balcon et donnait ainsi accès au toit du bâtiment.

Une vraie cabane dans les arbres.

Il échangea un regard avec Rick, légèrement étonné des lieux. Carl n'avait manifestement pas ce problème puisqu'il s'était déjà accaparé un canapé, les chiens tournant autour de lui, sous l'œil attentif de Michonne. Et Diable, par où les clebs étaient passés ?

Ils observèrent Lily remonter l'échelle, ainsi que la corde puis poser une planche en bois, manifestement prévue à cet effet, sur le trou qui servait plus ou moins de porte d'entrée. Ainsi bouché, personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et ôta sa ceinture afin de la suspendre au mur, dans un bruyant cliquetis de lames s'entrechoquant.

Elle se tourna finalement vers eux, leur faisant face, prenant un air prudent et grave assez hors de propos.

- Je vous ai expliqué tout à l'heure que j'avais suivi vos traces après que vous vous soyez enfuis de la prison.

- En effet, approuva Rick.

Le ton soudain sérieux de leur hôte ne fit rien pour les rassurer, bien au contraire.

- Celles de Daryl, Beth, Michonne... Mais c'est avec vous que je suis rentrée en contact Rick.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils face à cette réalisation.

- C'est lui qu'tu cherchais ! percuta instantanément Daryl.

Elle lui offrit un sourire satisfait. Sans un mot de plus, elle passa devant eux et disparut dans la pièce adjacente.

Carl se releva, Michonne sortit son katana. Rick et Daryl échangèrent un regard inquiet, mains sur leurs armes, prêts à dégainer. Cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille...

Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, Judith dans les bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas...

_Merci à Eponyme Anonyme, Minigladoo, Siria et Erienna et à tous les lecteurs fantômes._

* * *

><p><span><em>Bêta-lectrice<em>_ :_ EPONYME ANONYME_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Quand Rick lui prit l'enfant des bras, Lily ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Il est dit qu'il est rare que nous soyons innocent à nos souffrances. C'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait que se blâmer d'avoir fait preuve de tant de stupidité. Voilà des jours qu'elle prenait soin de cette gosse, elle avait retourné ciel et terre pour retrouver sa famille, elle avait pillé des dizaines de maisons pour trouver de quoi la nourrir... S'était-elle attachée ? Elle commençait à croire que oui...

Son cœur se serra, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Les larmes de Carl auraient dû la réjouir. Elle avait accompli la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Le bébé avait retrouvé les siens. Rick pleurait, embrassait la tête de la gosse, les yeux de Carl brillaient de joie devant sa petite sœur, le sourire de Michonne était plus grand que jamais. Même Daryl avait du mal à maintenir son air grognon devant la bouille de la gamine. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à demander à la prendre dans ses bras.

La petite dure à cuire...

Lily ne connaissait même pas son prénom...

Ça lui fit mal. Mais comme toujours, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi... C'était la première fois qu'autant de personnes étaient chez elle. Lily qui était tant habituée à la seule présence canine se sentit soudainement extrêmement mal à l'aise devant ces sourires et ces pleurs. Le père ne voulait pas lâcher la gamine, tout ce petit monde se pressait autour de l'enfant.

Lily recula d'un pas, effrayée malgré elle par ces puissantes émotions qui la percutaient de plein fouet. Elle ne savait pas faire face à ça. Avait-elle su un jour ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas... C'était trop loin, trop douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça.

L'air pua soudainement l'amour et les bons sentiments, elle colla sa tête contre le mur derrière elle. C'était trop. Trop d'un coup.

Sans un bruit, laissant ses invités à la joie de retrouver la gosse, elle s'éclipsa soudainement par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi discrète. Ashka la suivit, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Elle grimpa les marches de l'échafaudage quatre à quatre, et se retrouva sur le toit de la bâtisse en un temps record.

Elle accéléra encore le pas et s'assit contre le muret de sécurité qui délimitait le toit. Le chien se coucha près d'elle. Elle se mit en position fœtale, comme à son habitude, les jambes reposant contre sa poitrine. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas assise autrement. Soufflant doucement, pour calmer sa respiration bien trop rapide à son goût, elle pencha la tête vers le ciel. Sa main droite sa posa naturellement sur la fourrure du chien, dans un geste automatique et rassurant.

Elle se sentait mal. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu ce sentiment ? Lily ne s'en souvenait même pas... Quelle idée de ramener tous ces gens... Diable, c'était nécessaire... Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être confrontée à une grande foule, immense... Oppressante.

Était-elle asociale ? Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas le voir...

Mais le bébé... Elle n'aurait pas pu le garder. Jamais. En aucun cas. Elle se devait de le rendre à son père, à son grand frère. Mais ça faisait mal, Dieu ce que c'était douloureux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas...

Elle regarda le soleil briller, ses yeux brûlaient, la douleur était satisfaisante. Il ne devait pas encore être midi, le soleil était trop bas...

Lily se coucha, sans quitter le soleil des yeux, comme s'il avait pu l'embraser, et posa sa tête sur Ashka. Le chien ne dit rien, habitué à être pris pour un oreiller.

Elle continua d'observer le ciel quelques temps, laissant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Elle pouvait entendre, un étage plus bas, les discussions et jappements. Quelqu'un se servait de l'eau, un rire fusa... Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle tout de suite. Tout ce monde la mettait mal à l'aise... Elle ne voulait pas y faire face, pas tout de suite.

En d'autres circonstances elle se serait mise à cavaler dans la forêt aux côtés de sa meute mais cela lui était impossible. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ces gens seuls chez elle... Elle leur faisait confiance, là n'était pas le problème...

Alors quel était le problème ? La désagréable sensation revint se loger dans son ventre.

Les rôdeurs, elle les tuait. Pareil pour les hommes dangereux, vils...

Mais les autres... Que devait-elle en faire ? Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée confrontée à cette question depuis des mois. Comment devait-elle interagir avec les personnes inoffensives ? Ce n'étaient pas des chiens, ni des enfants... Et pourtant ils ne représentaient pas un danger.

Elle eut envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Sa vision manichéenne du monde commençait à s'effriter et cela lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue. Un sentiment incommodant et détestable.

Il y a quelques temps encore, elle se contentait de tuer les humains, qu'ils soient vivants ou mort. Tout danger était éliminé. La question ne se posait même pas... Puis elle était tombée sur une mère et ses deux petits garçons, elle s'était retrouvée incapable de leur faire le moindre mal. Lily les avait conduit à une maison qu'elle avait pris soin de sécuriser et les avait laissé là. Elle était partie sans se retourner.

Cela faisait des mois maintenant... Elle n'avait pas voulu connaître leur histoire, leurs prénoms... Non. Elle leur avait donné ses lapins puis était partie.

Suite à cette rencontre elle avait fait plus attention, prenant bien garde à ne croiser personne. Regardant cette société détruite évoluer de loin, restant toujours dans l'ombre des bois, n'intervenant qu'au besoin. Il y avait eu des tortionnaires tués, des innocents sauvés. Mais Lily ne s'attardait jamais, ne jetait jamais un regard en arrière.

Jusqu'au jour où le bruit d'une moto l'avait fait courir à toute allure jusqu'à la route. Elle avait regardé le convoi de voiture rouler, elle avait suivi les traces de pneus... C'était peut-être ça sa première erreur en fait.

Elle n'avait atteint le pénitencier que tard dans la soirée, un feu brûlait, une gamine chantait. Lily n'était pas retournée chez elle pendant des jours, restant en périphérie afin d'observer ce danger potentiel. Ils brûlaient les rôdeurs, enterraient les humains.

Jusqu'au jour où un cri avait transpercé les murs épais de la prison. Pas un cri, un pleur. Des pleurs de bébé. Elle avait dû s'éloigner un peu quand Rick était venu errer dans les bois, murmurant le prénom de Lori, se cognant aux arbres, les yeux dans le vague. Alors elle s'était contentée de tuer les rôdeurs qui s'approchaient trop près de l'homme. Elle était restée démunie face à tant de souffrance, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait laisser une personne avoir tant d'impact sur soi.

Ce jour-là, Rick était devenu faible à ses yeux.

Le temps était passé vite après ça. Woodburry était tombée, le Gouverneur était parti et un potager avait vu le jour sur les terres de la prison.

Lily passait de temps en temps près du pénitencier, observant d'un œil distrait ses occupants. Il y avait une nouvelle tombe parfois, de nouveaux visages apparaissaient et les rôdeurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Cette surveillance était devenue secondaire, ce groupe n'étant pas une menace directe pour elle ou pour sa meute. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour, les hommes partaient en ravitaillement. Le système fonctionnait. Son attention baissa...

Elle était en pleine partie de chasse, un magnifique daim, quand elle avait aperçu la fumée. Noire. Nord-est, la prison.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle avait détalé jusqu'au pénitencier à toute allure. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les rôdeurs avaient envahi les lieux, les grillages étaient au sol et les murs en feu. Que faisait donc un tank au milieu de la cour ?

Elle serpenta entre les rôdeurs, courant comme une dératée, échappant aux mâchoires qui ne voulaient que la croquer et s'arrêta près des cadavres. Une femme, à moitié dévorée, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Herschel, la tête coupée, visiblement exécuté puis achevé. Un homme, le visage brûlé, méconnaissable. Un enfant, qui avait pris une balle dans la tête, elle tua le rôdeur qui lui mangeait la jambe. Encore une femme, trois rôdeurs lui dévoraient les entrailles.

Et enfin, le Gouverneur. Il était revenu. Elle laissa les rôdeurs se repaître de sa chair.

Comment un tel massacre avait pu avoir lieu ?

Le cheval, le jardin, les gens. Tout n'était que cendres.

Elle continua d'avancer, liquidant les rôdeurs trop curieux de la goûter. Elle cherchait. Quoi ? Seul le temps le lui dirait. Mais elle continuait d'avancer, observant avec fatalisme ce gâchis. Le monde était mort. Mais les hommes continuaient de s'entre-tuer. L'être humain était une aberration...

Et c'est ainsi que Lily la trouva, plongée dans ses pensées macabres, le bébé dans sa nacelle posée à même le sol, oubliée par le monde. Elle dormait en plein en enfer. Une lueur de lumière dans les ténèbres. Les cadavres de deux fillettes à ses côtés.

Il y avait du sang partout...

Sans plus se poser de questions elle prit la gamine dans les bras, ses chiens couvrant ses arrières, repoussant les morts-vivants qui s'approchaient trop près, et repartit sans se retourner.

Y avait-il d'autres survivants ? Y avait-il des personnes qui avaient encore besoin de son aide ?

Elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Par ce carnage l'Homme avait une fois de plus prouvé sa stupidité. Elle sauverait ce bébé, mais ne regarderait pas en arrière.

Lily disparut dans les bois, la gamine dans les bras, sans même jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la prison.

Elle devait retrouver sa famille.

C'était la mission qu'elle s'était donnée à ce moment-là. Elle savait Rick assez malin pour survivre à tout ça. Elle était rentrée chez elle, avait déposé le bébé endormi dans les couvertures, aux côtés de la chienne et des deux chiots, priant pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Lily avait passé les jours suivant à faire des aller-retour dans la forêt, traquant chaque empreinte, suivant chaque odeur. La quête avait été longue, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner plus de quelques heures de chez elle. Elle avait trouvé des traces, était tombée sur un nombre impressionnant de cadavres, avait rebroussée chemin à plusieurs reprises en tombant sur les mauvaises personnes, avait perdu quelques pistes...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à traquer les archers, à suivre les rails, à poursuivre une odeur de chocolat. Les pièces du puzzle étaient réunies.

Et la voilà maintenant, à moitié endormie sur son chien, les rayons du soleil caressant sa peau. La gamine était en sécurité, dans les bras de son père, sous le regard bienveillant de son frère.

C'était fini. Elle avait réussi sa mission et en tirait une joie amère.

Elle entendit l'échafaudage grincer, la quatrième marche étant bancale, quelqu'un montait sur le toit. Lily n'avait pas la motivation d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier, de se retourner pour observer. Elle reconnaissait le pas de l'homme qui arrivait. Et étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de raisons de se relever, elle resta couché sur Ashka, ses poils lui caressant le nez et réchauffant son oreille. Elle était bien et ne voulait pas être dérangée.

- Lily ?

Daryl.

Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il face au manque de réaction de la femme.

- Je dors, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Le soleil la réchauffait, elle voulait juste être tranquille. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de converser et d'interagir avec d'autres être humains. Le fait d'être couchée sur du béton froid et sale avec un chien en guise d'oreiller était normal pour elle.

Ça avait l'air de déranger l'homme...

Elle l'entendit s'appuyer contre le parapet, l'observant dubitativement.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, les reflets rouges qui jouaient contre ses paupières closes étaient un spectacle intéressant.

- Tu as sauvé Judith, dit-il.

Judith... Judith. C'était joli.

- Je sais.

Son ton était las.

Elle l'aimait bien cette gamine, elle ne voulait pas la voir partir. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus contre Ashka, tournant toujours le dos à Daryl.

- Rick voudrait te parler, te remercier, je lui ai dit que je viendrai te chercher.

Il l'avait vu monter sur le toit ?

- D'accord, céda-t-elle, à contrecœur, sans bouger.

Elle resta une vingtaine de secondes supplémentaires allongée, profitant simplement de la chaleur qui émanait du chien, les ombres rouges qui dansaient devant ses yeux clos... Avec un léger soupir, elle finit par se lever. Elle était fatiguée. Cette traque l'avait empêché de dormir pendant des jours. Entre les pistes à suivre, le bébé, et les rôdeurs, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours. Peut-être plus... Ou moins. Elle ne savait plus.

Le fait de redescendre rejoindre les autres la rebutait au plus haut point. Il y avait trop de gens, elle n'avait aucune envie de leur faire face.

Son regard se posa sur Daryl, il n'avait pas bougé et continuait de l'observer à travers ses mèches brunes, derrière ses cheveux trop longs. Ils se fixèrent un instant, se jaugeant.

Les secondes passèrent, son regard gris acier se fracassa contre le bleu sombre des yeux du chasseur. Elle l'observa attentivement, tentant d'évaluer ce regard intense, sa présence sur ce toit, ses bras croisés, son attitude dominante. Elle serra les dents, énervée malgré elle. Sa main se posa sur la fourrure du chien qui était collé contre sa jambe et serra les poils dans son poing, dans un simulacre de laisse. Ses yeux étaient plissés et elle regretta immédiatement l'absence de ses couteaux. Il y avait toujours l'opinel dans sa poche arrière...

La tension était à son comble, sa main libre se déplaçait lentement jusqu'à sa poche, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Mais ce regard bleu, perçant, si sombre... Elle se sentait en danger, démunie. Ses réflexes, son instinct, étaient plus fort que le reste. Elle voulait faire appel à ses armes, à ses chiens. Il devait cesser de la fixer de la sorte, elle n'aimait pas ça. Ça la dérangeait... excessivement. Anormalement.

Ce regard... Daryl.

- On ne te veut aucun mal, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Son corps se détendit, sa main lâcha Ashka.

Il fit demi tour, quittant ainsi ses yeux gris, et monta sur l'échafaudage avec l'intention évidente de rejoindre les autres.

- Viens, dit-il avec un signe de tête.

Elle continua de le regarder, le fixant suspicieusement. C'était quoi ça ?

* * *

><p>Daryl l'observa, attendant qu'elle se décide à les rejoindre, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un animal blessé. Un fauve dangereux et instable. Cette sauvagerie qui ne la quittait pas la rendait menaçante. Visiblement il avait mal choisi son moment pour monter sur ce toit.<p>

Elle était agitée, même elle ne semblait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il l'avait dérangée, ça c'était clair. Mais de là à être prête à lui sauter dessus à cause d'un simple regard. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois... Que s'était-il passé ? Lily avait été dépassée par les événements visiblement. Le contact humain lui était devenu trop rare pour que cela ne l'alarme pas.

Et pourtant elle avait sauvée Judith. Traquant sa famille pour les réunir. Elle n'avait pas perdu son humanité, de cela Daryl en était certain. Néanmoins elle n'en était pas loin... Ça lui fit mal.

Elle avait tant sacrifié pour survivre... C'était donc ça le prix à payer ?

Daryl observa ses muscles se détendre, l'orage dans ses yeux aciers se calmer, sa main relâcher la fourrure sombre... Un animal sauvage instable, prêt à égorger quiconque s'approche trop près d'elle ou de sa meute.

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, cette simple phrase l'avait immédiatement calmée. Cette femme était une tueuse mais avait pourtant été déstabilisée par son simple regard. En était-elle consciente ? Se savait-elle si proche de la folie ? Non... L'incompréhension dansait dans ses yeux.

Et Daryl comprit.

Elle avait peur. Peur d'eux et de leur présence. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait les exécuter sans le moindre problème, que jamais aucun autre survivant ne pourrait l'abattre. Elle était trop douée, trop intelligente...

Mais pour cela elle avait sacrifié une partie de son humanité. La proximité, l'amitié, l'intimité, l'attachement... Elle avait détruit toute forme de familiarité pour survivre.

Lily lui lança un regard agressif, elle semblait irritée de son comportement, dépassée par sa soudaine colère. Incompréhension.

Une gamine perdue.

Daryl eut mal. Mal à la vie. Il l'avait envié au début, craint et admiré. Son habileté au couteau, l'obéissance des chiens, son art de se déplacer en forêt. Sa rapidité, sa force.

Sa capacité à survivre...

Et pourtant, alors qu'il la regardait, plantée là sur ce toit, il eut de la peine pour elle.

- Viens Lily, répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Il ne lui tendit pas la main, ne fit pas un geste vers elle. Elle hocha la tête lentement, semblant sortir de ses pensées et avança à sa suite. Ils descendirent les escaliers, le chien sur les talons et pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se tourna immédiatement vers eux, de grands sourires sur le visage. La petite était dans les bras de Carl, Rick se précipita vers elle mais elle recula immédiatement d'un pas, stoppant le père de famille dans le même mouvement. Visiblement le toucher était défendu, ça ne fit que conforter Daryl dans ses idées. Semblant se reprendre, Rick se posta devant elle à une distance bien établie et la remercia d'une voix chaude et émue. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et lui offrit un sourire.

Sans un mot, elle s'approcha des chiots et les prit dans ses bras, s'installant par le même mouvement dans le canapé. La chienne, qui avait encore les mamelles pendantes, se coucha aux pieds de la femme.

Et comme si tout le monde attendait ce signal, ils vinrent tous s'asseoir sur le canapé qui lui faisait face, Michonne s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. Rick reprit la petite dans ses bras, ne se lassant pas de l'admirer.

- Où l'avez-vous retrouvée ? demanda immédiatement l'homme.

- À la prison, je m'y suis rendue après avoir vu les flammes. Et comme je vous l'ai dit... J'ai essayé de sauver les meubles. Mais il n'y avait plus que des cadavres, il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Elle lança un regard tendre au bébé, qui étonna légèrement l'auditoire.

- Je n'ai pas pu fouiller le reste de la prison, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Quoi te dire... Mes enfants... Ma famille... Tu nous as tous sauvés.

Rick la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec intensité.

- J'ai une dette envers toi, une dette immense.

- Non, coupa-t-elle immédiatement.

- Non ?

- Je ne veux pas de ta dette, ni de ton sang sur mes mains. Laisse tomber.

- Mais... tenta d'argumenter Rick, légèrement déconcerté par le ton autoritaire.

- J'ai dis non.

Le silence se fit, pas vraiment agréable. Daryl observa la femme. Elle semblait plus à l'aise que quelques minutes plus tôt. La présence joyeuse et innocente des chiots sur ses genoux n'y était sûrement pas pour rien... Combien de chiens vivaient donc là ? Ashka, qui la suivait partout, l'énorme molosse noir, le blanc borgne qui la protégeait. Et maintenant la chienne et ses deux chiots. Ils ne devaient avoir que quelques semaines à en juger les mamelles de leur mère...

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? leur proposa soudainement la femme.

- Avec plaisir, oui.

Rick semblait avoir oublié tous les doutes qu'il avait eus sur cette étrange femme. Visiblement elle venait de gagner toute sa confiance en lui rendant sa fille. Lily ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience.

Daryl suivit ses mouvements tandis qu'elle se levait et disparaissait dans la pièce adjacente. Ils entendirent des bruits, un placard qui claque, du fer qui racle, le parquet qui grince... Elle revint dans la pièce les mains pleines de paquets de chips, de conserves, de viande séchée et de bouteilles d'eau.

- On s'occupera de vider et nettoyer les lapins plus tard, dit-elle en posant les victuailles sur la petite table en bois devant eux.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant devant leur air ébahi et leur manque de réaction.

- C'est pour vous, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Les survivants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Daryl attrapa immédiatement la viande séchée, Carl se jeta sur les chips... En quelques minutes il ne restait presque plus rien sur la table. Ils étaient affamés. Daryl, tout en s'essuyant les doigts sur son pantalon observa la femme, à l'autre bout de la pièce, réchauffer de l'eau à l'aide d'un petit réchaud. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit du lait en poudre du tiroir et versa le tout dans un biberon qu'elle avait dégoté Dieu sait où...

Elle s'avança vers eux et eut un geste machinal pour prendre l'enfant avant de se redresser soudainement, reculant. Elle tendit le biberon à Rick qui la regardait avec étonnement. Comprenant le dilemme, ce dernier se leva et après avoir embrassé le front de Judith, lui tendit l'enfant. Sans se soucier du public, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, avec hésitation, légèrement émue. La scène était déconcertante.

Après tout ce que Daryl avait vu, après tout ce dont il avait été témoin... Il y avait quelque chose de réellement troublant à la regarder s'asseoir sur le canapé et nourrir le bébé avec toute la tendresse du monde. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux sales en arrière pour ne pas gêner le repas de la petite, il y avait encore du sang séché sur ses mains... Ses vêtements étaient sales, elle était dans un mauvais état. Daryl avait cru se faire attaquer par elle cinq minutes plus tôt sur le toit de l'immeuble...

Et ils étaient pourtant tous là... Après cette nuit chaotique, ils étaient là à regarder cette femme nourrir la petite, ses chiens couchés à ses pieds, seul Ashka était monté à ses côtés sur le canapé, s'endormant doucement. Il y avait tant de douceur dans cette scène. Les survivants étaient légèrement désarçonnés.

Elle était penchée sur Judith, ignorant le monde extérieur, inconsciente des regards qui se posaient sur elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Rick avec bienveillance, se penchant vers elle.

Elle leva ses grands yeux gris vers eux, les fixant un à un. Il n'y avait plus de peur, l'incompréhension qui y régnait quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu. Elle finit par poser son regard sur Daryl, rencontrant son regard tendre et confiant.

- Lily, répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas... Dommage.

_Merci à Eponyme Anonyme, Minigladoo, Siria, Erienna, Saphira15, EmmyDixon et à tous les lecteurs fantômes._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bêta-lectrice<span> : EPONYME ANONYME_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

- Elle est infestée, il n'y aura plus rien là-bas, affirma Rick.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir des gens quelque part... On ne peut pas être les seuls survivants. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est juste... impossible !

Il fallait lui reconnaître ça, le gamin était tenace.

- Peut-être... Mais les grillages de la prison sont tombés, le tank a détruit le mur. Toutes les hordes du coin se sont précipitées là-bas. On ira pas. Ça ne servirait à rien.

Son ton était catégorique.

- Et Glenn, Sasha... Et tous les autres ! On doit faire quelque chose... Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! tenta Carl.

- S'ils ont fui comme nous, ils doivent être en pleine forêt. Ça fait des jours maintenant, même Daryl ne pourrait pas les pister... contra Rick.

Il jeta tout de même un regard à l'archer qui confirma son argument d'un regard.

- À moins qu'ils se soient tous rendus au Terminus, comme on prévoyait de le faire, intervint Michonne.

- Je suis toujours pas sûr à ce sujet... coupa Rick.

Daryl lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils prétendent... Une sorte de havre de paix pour tous les survivants, ça semble juste trop beau pour être vrai.

Son ton était clairement méfiant.

- Mais ça pourrait exister... hasarda Carl.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu un lieu censé être sécurisé et paradisiaque, c'était Woodburry.

La déclaration de Michonne jeta un froid qu'aucun survivant ne tenta de briser. Oui, le sanctuaire pouvait être un refuge, une forteresse. Ou alors leurs amis se précipitaient droit dans un traquenard... Étant donné leurs dernières expériences avec les communautés, Daryl aurait plutôt opté pour la seconde possibilité. Ce Terminus puait le piège.

Et pourtant... Il pouvait lire dans les yeux de ses amis le même espoir qu'il devinait dans les siens.

_Ceux qui y arrivent survivent_.

Ils en étaient capables. Ils pouvaient tenter leur chance... Cette prise de risque était peut-être nécessaire. Et si, à quelques heures d'ici, un asile les attendait... Pouvaient-ils repartir à zéro là-bas ? Au bout de ces rails...

Et il y avait ces panneaux. Ils en avaient croisé quelques uns... Mais combien y en avait-il en tout ? Et quelle était la probabilité qu'un des leurs tombe dessus ? Qu'un survivant suive ces rails...

Le pari était risqué. Un peu trop peut-être.

Daryl s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, jetant un regard fatigué à ses amis... Il se frotta les yeux, laissant les rayons du soleil jouer sur sa peau.

Devaient-ils réellement prendre ce risque ? Étant donné leur situation actuelle, le Terminus semblait presque secondaire. Certes, cet abri était temporaire. Leur hôtesse ne leur avait donné aucune consigne, elle n'avait fait aucune offre non plus... Combien de temps seraient-ils autorisés à se cacher ici ? Cette planque était sécurisée, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Daryl doutait encore de l'hospitalité de Lily... Les mettrait-elle à la porte ? Non, pas son style.

Mais combien de temps serait-elle capable de supporter leur présence ? Pourrait-elle s'adapter à la vie en communauté ?

Daryl posa son regard, pour la énième fois semblait-il, sur le fatras de couverture.

Il aurait presque trouvé ça amusant en d'autres circonstances...

Après avoir nourri Judith, et avoir fait acte de présence quelques minutes auprès d'eux, Lily s'était levée et avait annoncé qu'elle allait se coucher. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris sur le coup, c'est qu'elle allait se coucher là maintenant, tout de suite, et ici même. Elle était allée jusqu'au coin de la pièce et s'était écroulée sur son matelas.

Et depuis quelques heures maintenant, ils pouvaient voir sa petite forme endormie, cachée au milieu des couvertures, roulée en boule dans le coin le plus éloigné. C'est à peine s'ils distinguaient encore son corps sous cet amas de couverture en tous genres, seule sa respiration discrète prouvait qu'elle dormait tranquillement.

Les chiens avaient plus ou moins rejoint le mouvement, se couchant tout autour d'elle.

Et eux, étaient restés là, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire de leur peau. Ils s'étaient allongés à leur tour dans les canapés, découvrant que l'un d'eux était convertible, et avaient tenté de trouver un sommeil bien mérité. Ils étaient repus et en sécurité... Mais entre l'incongruité de la situation et l'inquiétude pour leurs amis, aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement trouvé le repos.

Cette capacité qu'avait Lily à se couper du monde extérieur, à ignorer leurs conversations discrètes, pour plonger dans les bras de Morphée... Ou bien elle était juste exténuée, comme le soupçonnait Daryl.

Entre le bébé et la traque des survivants, sans compter que le simple fait de survivre était loin d'être une sinécure. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant...

Daryl avait profité de ce moment de répit pour dépecer les lapins et écureuils qu'elle avait tués quelques heures plus tôt. Rick avait rempli leurs propres gourdes et mis de l'ordre dans leurs affaires en vue d'un départ précipité... Mais le calme régnait toujours. Cela faisait des jours qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu de moment de paix, de tranquillité, et ils étaient bien décidés à en profiter.

- Et s'ils se rendent au Terminus, on va bien devoir les retrouver... relança Carl, d'une voix posée, avachi dans l'oreiller.

Qu'est-ce que ce gamin était têtu...

- On peut pas se pointer là-bas comme des fleurs, contra Daryl.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Rick.

- La petite dure à cuire... On va pas la prendre sous le bras et se jeter tous ensemble, comme des crétins, dans la gueule du loup.

Il jeta un regard à la gosse qui dormait dans les bras de Michonne.

- Si on se pointe là-bas, faudra d'abord sécuriser les lieux.

- J'ai eu ma dose de mauvaises surprises, renchérit l'afro-américaine.

- Si ça se trouve, elle en sait plus... lâcha Rick, ses yeux posés sur la masse endormie.

Elle semblait si petite vu d'ici, si chétive... Son corps recroquevillé semblait avoir disparu sous la montagne de couvertures, seule sa main était visible, serrant dans un geste involontaire le couvre lit. Réflexe instinctif, machinal.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle s'était assoupie.

- On verra ça à son réveil, on est pas à quelques heures près non plus, acquiesça Michonne.

Les rayons du soleil traversant la baie vitrée donnaient à la pièce une douce chaleur bien agréable. Le monde semblait en pause. Ici, ils n'entendaient pas les grognements des rôdeurs, même s'ils passaient près de la bâtisse. Le bruit de la forêt était assourdi par les grandes fenêtres. Le ronflement des chiens était le seul réel bruit de fond, mais même ça était en fait, assez rassurant. La sérénité qui régnait depuis quelques heures avait un goût du passé que les survivants avaient presque oublié. Même à la prison ce genre de moment était rare, ils étaient trop nombreux, les rôdeurs trop proches...

Une quiétude apaisante.

Méritée.

- Essaie de dormir Carl.

Pour appuyer sa demande, Rick baissa le chapeau de cow-boy sur le visage du gamin. Ce dernier protesta pour la forme mais finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Michonne.

Tout trois étaient allongés dans cet espèce de clic-clac passé d'âge, Judith dormant tranquillement entre la femme et le gosse. Rick, la tête appuyée contre le mur, ne semblait pas plus près de trouver le sommeil que Daryl. Le chasseur s'était accaparé le dernier canapé, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir, regardant les nuages évoluer dans le ciel. Son regard se posait de temps en temps sur Lily, mais cette dernière avait un sommeil extrêmement... statique. Si les couvertures ne se soulevaient pas légèrement à chacune de ses respirations, il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait passé l'arme à gauche.

Il était encore surpris qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil aussi facilement avec autant de personnes dans la pièce. La présence des chiens qui dormaient à moitié sur elle devait y être pour beaucoup mais tout de même... Après la petite crise qu'elle avait eue dans la matinée sur le toit, il aurait pensé qu'elle prendrait ses distances. Mais non. Elle avait continué d'interagir avec eux normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement que possible dans son cas... Évidemment.

Daryl n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi instable. Aussi paradoxale...

Ce nouveau monde avait vraiment fait des ravages. L'être humain n'avait eu pour seul choix que de révéler sa vraie nature, certains mourraient, d'autres survivaient... Les plus faibles n'avaient pas fait long feu, détruits tour à tour par les rôdeurs et la cruauté des hommes. Les autres s'étaient endurcis, étaient devenus plus forts. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Rick... Carl. Ces deux-là avaient tellement changé en un an. Le gamin apeuré et le shérif moralisateur étaient morts depuis longtemps. Quant à Michonne... Daryl ignorait tout de son histoire, de son passé, mais nul doute qu'elle n'était pas née samouraï.

Et Lily. Avait-elle toujours était si seule ? Qu'avait-elle vu de la cruauté du monde pour faire de son devoir de protéger les plus faibles ? Que lui avaient donc fait ces hommes qu'elle prenait à cœur d'éliminer ?

Daryl n'était pas vraiment sur de vouloir le savoir.

Et lui... Suivant Merle comme un chien, traitant les autres comme de la merde sur ses godasses. Traité tour à tour de redneck puis de pseudo nazi.

Il avait changé. Rick l'avait fait changer, puis Sophia, et Carol... Et tant d'autres... Beth, Herschel... La moitié des gens qu'il avait aimé était morte, l'autre l'était presque. Carol, Beth. Il se sentait tellement impuissant quand il pensait à elles... Disparues, seules, dans ce monde hostile.

La culpabilité le dévorait de l'intérieur...

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien à cet instant, paisible. Entouré d'une partie de sa famille, en sécurité. Un luxe dont il devait profiter pleinement. Profiter du flegme ambiant, du moment présent. Ils seraient peut-être tous morts demain, ou dans une heure... Qui pourrait savoir ? Tout était tellement instable... Éphémère.

Les nuages continuaient leur route, portés par un vent quasi inexistant... Le soleil se fondait doucement une place parmi eux, réchauffant son corps fatigué. Daryl posa son regard sur Rick, il était plongé dans ses pensées...

Il posa son bras sur son visage, dans un simulacre d'obscurité... Son lit de la prison lui manquait...

Daryl finit par s'endormir, rapidement suivi par Rick.

* * *

><p>Il est dit que la souffrance et les larmes lavent toutes les fautes. C'était faux. Seul le savon avait ce pouvoir. La crasse et la douleur ne disparaissent qu'avec de l'eau et du savon. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Lily.<p>

L'eau de la rivière coulait doucement sur sa peau, enlevant ainsi la boue et le sang qui avaient eu le temps de sécher. Quand elle avait mis ses cheveux dans la rivière, elle avait été surprise de la saleté qui s'en échappait, de l'eau soudainement maronnasse. Enfin, presque... Après tout, cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette.

La douleur de ses muscles, le sang sur son âme, les plaies sur sa peau... L'eau froide ne parvenait pas à les faire disparaître. Peu importe la force avec laquelle elle frottait sa peau, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Et l'expérience lui disait que cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Foutus souvenirs.

En même temps, un seul bain ne suffirait pas... Des centaines non plus d'ailleurs. Pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Combien de fois s'était-elle frotté les bras jusqu'au sang, essayant sans y croire d'effacer les images qui lui brûlaient les yeux ?

Ses chiens l'avaient accompagné. Lily aimait ces moments. Ils étaient tous là, jouant avec l'eau de la rivière, se débarrassant de la saleté de la forêt. Maska sauta dans l'eau, l'éclaboussant par le même mouvement, elle sourit. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé cet endroit, ce havre de paix.

Un immeuble, un toit sur la tête. Une rivière, de l'eau douce.

Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle là ? Elle avait tendance à l'oublier... Le temps passait si vite, l'hiver avait été si froid... Un an sûrement. Peut-être moins... Sûrement plus. Une éternité.

Mais le moment présent était tout ce qui comptait. Non ?

Il lui restait des bribes d'images de son passé. Un passé révolu et détruit depuis longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Mais des images traîtresses se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux... Des lumières, des formes, un son... Lily fuyait comme elle le pouvait... Mais c'était comme le napalm, lui collant à la peau, la brûlant douloureusement. Quand est-ce que cela allait l'achever ?

Les bulles de savon dégoulinant sur sa peau la firent sourire. Après avoir pillé des dizaines et des dizaines de lotissements, son stock de provisions était assez conséquent. Elle en était fière. Cela lui permettait à elle, et à sa meute, d'envisager un avenir plus ou moins confortable. Étrangement, au moment de l'épidémie, les gens n'avaient pas songé à piller les bureaux de tabac ou les cliniques vétérinaires. En plus des vivres, elle avait un stock de produits secondaires qui lui offrait un certain confort.

Skah nagea jusqu'à elle, elle continua de jouer avec ses chiens un certain temps, dans un silence plus ou moins relatif. Il n'y avait pas énormément de rôdeurs dans le coin. Quand elle était chez elle, ils se contentaient de passer en titubant sans se rendre compte de sa présence. La discrétion était primordiale. Mais pourtant, elle éclata de rire quand les chiots, voulant se joindre à eux, commencèrent à tremper une patte timide dans l'eau froide. Leur premier bain.

Elle était là, à moitié nue, s'ébattant dans l'eau claire de la rivière. Elle se sentait bien. Était-elle heureuse ? Lily n'avait toujours pas de réponse à cette question.

Quand elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, tous ses invités dormaient comme des bienheureux dans les canapés. Avachis et indolents. Dormant du sommeil du juste.

Sans un bruit, elle était descendue à la corde, ses chiens la suivant sur la passerelle extérieur, dans une discrétion à toute épreuve. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

Et depuis, elle barbotait tranquillement dans l'eau calme de la rivière, se décrassant et s'amusant auprès de sa meute. Le soleil couchant lui offrait suffisamment de luminosité, mais elle ne pourrait pas rester là indéfiniment, au risque d'attraper froid. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de tomber malade de nos jours.

Seuls deux rôdeurs avaient troublé ce moment paisible, elle s'était contentée de les achever rapidement. Les chiots et la femelle n'avaient pas l'habitude de sortir de l'immeuble, se contentant d'un coin du toit pour faire leurs besoins, alors Lily était bien décidée à leur offrir un moment serein. Ils le méritaient tous. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. La traque, Judith... Elle ne s'était pas permis de s'arrêter une seule seconde. Des jours qu'elle cavalait à droite à gauche. Ce moment était béni.

Lily ne savait pas de quoi le lendemain serait fait, quels étaient ses projets... Que comptaient faire ses invités ? Comptaient-ils partir, la laissant là, sans un regard en arrière ? C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait...

Pour la première fois depuis des mois elle était incertaine, et ce sentiment était plus que désagréable. Elle devait agir en fonction d'autres êtres humains... C'était une sensation inconfortable, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Cela lui faisait peur.

Même sous la torture elle n'aurait avoué cette faiblesse...

Et pourtant, de la faiblesse traînée pendant des années, un éclair d'énergie surgit parfois... Les mots de son père, citant Proust, lui sautèrent à l'esprit. Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'eau, chassant ces pensées parasites.

L'eau était froide, un peu trop peut-être... Le soleil commençait à se coucher, l'air se refroidissait. Elle devait rentrer.

Elle sortit de l'eau, attrapa ses vêtements propres qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter avec elle et commença à se rhabiller, sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Un tee-shirt noir, un jean tout aussi sombre. Elle enfila ses fidèles rangers et noua ses cheveux en natte, elle les attacha à l'aide d'une ficelle, évitant ainsi qu'ils gouttent dans sa nuque.

Sifflant ses chiens, donnant ainsi l'ordre du départ, elle entreprit de rejoindre l'immeuble. La vieille caserne de pompier qui avait été, par le passé, un poste de garde pour surveiller les incendies potentiels de Géorgie. Du moins, c'était la déduction qu'elle avait faite quand elle avait découvert les lieux...

Lily jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, s'assurant que les chiots suivaient le mouvement. Trois étaient mort au moment de l'accouchement, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre les deux restants.

Arrivée à l'immeuble, elle coinça les deux petits dans son tee-shirt et commença à monter à la corde. Les autres montaient grâce aux branches qu'elle avait habilement calées derrière les murs de lierre, permettant au reste de la meute d'atteindre le dernier étage. Trop fragile et étroit pour qu'un humain s'y risque, mais suffisamment solide pour permettre à n'importe quel molosse de grimper jusqu'à l'échafaudage.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de trouver tout ce petit monde réveillé, discutant tranquillement.

- Salut, lança-t-elle, tout en déposant les chiots au sol.

Elle se retourna pour reposer la planche sur le trou, évitant ainsi toute chute stupide.

- Salut, lui répondit Rick, de la même voix incertaine.

Elle nota son haussement de sourcil.

- T'as l'air différente... lâcha Carl, avec sa franchise habituelle.

Elle l'aimait bien ce gosse.

- Le savon a un effet indiscutable sur moi.

Elle sourit, c'est vrai que sa première impression avait fait des ravages.

- T'es mieux comme ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard indécis, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir le gamin...

- T'étais passée ou ? coupa Daryl, visiblement agacé par ces simagrées.

- A la rivière.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps, encore trempé. La conclusion était aisée...

- Pas dur à deviner, rajouta-t-elle.

Sans compter l'odeur de chien mouillé qui commençait à se répandre dans la pièce, elle ouvrit une fenêtre, laissant l'air frais de la forêt aérer l'espace de vie.

- Faut qu'on parle, assis toi, exigea Daryl, lui faisant un signe de tête vers les canapés.

Et une fois de plus, elle sentit l'énervement monter en elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ce type avait un effet radical sur elle. Lily le fixa, son regard se posant sur sa gorge, imaginant ses mains autour de cette dernière. Ses poings se serrèrent dans un geste convulsif.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du chasseur, le mettant au défi de réitérer son ordre. Mais pour qui se prenait ce crétin ?

Michonne, qui était assise sur l'accoudoir, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Daryl, elle ne reçut qu'un regard noir en réponse.

- Quoi ? s'énerva l'archer. Elle se casse pendant des heures et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ?

Son corps se tendit, la colère ambiante avait un effet dévastateur sur elle.

- Daryl, c'est pas le moment... intervint Rick, calmant le jeu. Lily, on a quelques questions à te poser si ça ne t'ennuie pas... S'il te plaît.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, d'un geste de la main.

Elle resta plantée là, jetant un regard d'acier au chasseur. Cet homme avait une faculté innée pour l'énerver, pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle le fixa quelques secondes supplémentaires, le mettant au défi de faire un commentaire, puis finit par s'asseoir à la seule place restante. Le canapé qu'occupait Daryl. Elle s'assit à deux bons mètres de lui. La tentation des couteaux était trop forte...

Un accident était si vite arrivé.

Droite comme un _i_, ses ongles commençaient à s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main. Après un moment de silence, elle finit par donner sa pleine attention à Rick, l'incitant à parler d'un signe de tête.

- Voila. Comme tu le sais, je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Pour ma famille.

Elle acquiesça, serrant les dents pour ne pas montrer son malaise.

- Mais il y a encore des amis à nous qui errent dans la forêt, et nous comptons bien les retrouver.

- Le bus a été infesté, coupa-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle leur disait ça... Ni même pourquoi elle ne le leur avait pas dit avant.

- Le bus de la prison ? demanda Carl immédiatement, un brin de panique dans la voix.

Elle acquiesça.

- Quand je suis tombée dessus, il y a deux jours, il n'y avait plus que des cadavres, les informa Lily. Des rôdeurs achevés, précisa-t-elle.

Oui, ce genre de détails sur les morts étaient importants de nos jours.

- Tu as reconnu des visages ? Glenn, Maggie, des enfants, Bob, Tyreese ? demanda immédiatement Rick.

- Pas d'enfants.

Elle chercha un instant dans ses souvenirs.

- Des femmes âgées, deux hommes blancs. Je n'ai identifié personne.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Jamais entendu parler d'un Bob par contre...

Rick se passa les mains sur le visage, dans un mouvement clairement défaitiste. Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de personnes dans ce bus.

- T'sais qui leur a explosé le crâne ? Demanda Daryl.

Lily ne releva même pas son manque de tact, indifférente.

- Non, ce n'était déjà plus qu'un cimetière quand j'y suis arrivée, dit-elle avec détachement.

Un ange passa. Lily observa leurs visages, marqués par le deuil, et une fois de plus, elle se sentait mise de côté. Elle flottait là, dans l'incompréhension. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir perdu quelqu'un. De la famille, des amis... Elle savait que c'était arrivé, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Ses émotions avaient été annihilées par le temps...

Handicapée.

- Tu sais quelque chose au sujet du Terminus ? demanda brusquement Michonne.

- Vous êtes tombés sur les panneaux... murmura Lily.

- A vrai dire, on comptait s'y rendre... Avant... Avant tout ça. Avant qu'on tombe sur toi, l'informa Rick.

- N'y allez pas.

Le ton légèrement suppliant de sa voix étonna tout le monde, elle la première.

- Pourquoi ? questionna l'archer, avec son habituelle rudesse.

- Franchement, j'en sais rien.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme, toute colère oubliée.

- Mais n'y allez pas.

Les survivants s'entre-regardèrent, lui jetant des coups d'œil curieux et plus ou moins méfiants. Son instabilité émotionnelle n'était plus à débattre...

- Lily ?

Le ton de Rick était prudent, s'adressant à elle avec un regard circonspect.

- Je ne sais pas !

Elle se leva d'un bond, les regards sur elle étaient trop lourds. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tentant d'oublier son auditoire.

- J'ai vu des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes suivre ces panneaux, longer ces rails. Je n'en ai jamais recroisé un seul. J'ignore ce qu'il y a là-bas mais personne n'en est jamais revenu. Alors oui, peut-être est-ce un sanctuaire, un abri que les gens ne quittent plus.

Elle s'arrêta de tourner en rond pour les regarder de nouveau, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, défaisant sa natte par le même mouvement.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aucun des chiens ne veut s'approcher des grilles. J'ai déjà tenté de m'y rendre, mais...

- Mais ? l'encouragea Michonne.

- Cet endroit pue.

Elle revint s'asseoir, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste superflu. Bon sang, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas allongé autant de mots d'un coup ?

- Comment ça il pue ?

Le ton de Rick était plus que dubitatif.

C'est vrai, son explication était assez bancale, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres mots pour définir cet endroit. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur particulière évidemment, mais elle pouvait sentir la tension de ses chiens à l'abord des lieux. Chose qui était rare. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de s'approcher de cet endroit datait. Plusieurs mois peut-être. Il avait neigé ce jour-là...

Son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas y aller. Évidemment, Lily n'avait rien vu là-bas de réellement suspect. Elle n'avait pas vu grand chose d'ailleurs... La tension de la meute la troublait suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de s'y attarder.

Elle ne suivrait plus jamais les rails, aucun doute là-dessus.

- J'ignore ce qu'il y a là-bas. Je ne sais pas...

L'incertitude présente dans ses mots lui fit serrer les poings. Était-elle donc incapable de tenir une conversation ?

Rick soupira lourdement, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle. Lily remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posant son menton dessus. Sentant son malaise, Ashka vint poser sa tête sur le canapé, lui offrant un soutien silencieux.

Lily l'avait adopté depuis si longtemps maintenant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une vie sans lui. Depuis le début de l'apocalypse, se protégeant à tour de rôle, prenant soin l'un de l'autre... Ce chien était son plus grand soutien. Elle avait appris à chasser grâce à lui et elle lui avait enseigné comment se débarrasser des mordeurs. Une équipe imbattable. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de leur rencontre, comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Les autres membres de la meute les avaient rejoint plus tard. Elle avait essayé de sauver d'autres chiens mais beaucoup avaient été trop faibles ou trop stupides pour survivre plus de quelques jours. De la même manière que les humains tous comptes faits...

Elle avait récupéré une jument à une époque... Elle s'était faite dévorer.

- Il faut qu'on s'y rende, déclara Rick et Lily put détecter dans sa voix son autorité, ce même ton qui faisait de lui le chef de leur groupe. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était leur leader... La fermeté et la sagesse qui émanaient de cet homme ne faisaient aucun doute. Elle comprenait l'ascendance qu'il avait sur toute cette famille.

Une famille sans lien de sang, sans réel passé... Mais une vraie famille, reposant sur l'amour et la protection de l'autre... Sur la survie.

Et une fois de plus, Lily se sentait dépassée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Daryl, se ralliant à l'avis de son ami.

- J'ignore ce qu'il y a là-bas, mais si Lily pense qu'il y a un danger, on ne peut pas laisser Glenn et tous les autres s'y rendre. Il faut qu'on les retrouve.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu serais prête à nous aider, une fois de plus ?

Elle était surprise, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Je n'irai pas au Terminus.

Sa voix était catégorique.

- On aurait besoin de tes compétences là-bas et...

- Non, coupa-t-elle.

Rick dut voir quelque chose dans son regard. Son ton était ferme, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ce sujet n'était visiblement pas ouvert au débat.

- Bien. Je comprends...

Lily arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

- Tu as réussi à survivre seule. Tu ne te mêles pas des histoires des autres, tu restes en périphérie. Je respecte ça. On se débrouillera...

Michonne se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos, son regard plongé vers l'extérieur.

- Daryl a raison, on ne peut pas se pointer dans un traquenard avec la petite, c'est trop dangereux, remarqua-t-elle.

- Judith peut rester, s'entendit proposer Lily.

Son offre surprit tout le monde, même elle.

Surtout elle.

Mais après tout, elle aimait bien la gosse. Elle ne supportait pas les adultes, les hommes... Mais elle ne serait pas en danger avec les enfants. Elle échangea un regard avec Carl, il lui sourit. Elle détourna le regard.

- Rien ne t'y oblige tu sais... Tu ne nous dois rien. Absolument rien, répondit Rick.

- Sans compter que c'est dangereux pour toi, ça te met dans une position délicate. Cet endroit est sécurisé mais si jamais ses pleurs attirent les rôdeurs, si tu dois aller chasser... Tu serais en danger, Judith aussi. Je sais bien que tu lui as sauvé la vie, tu t'es occupée d'elle plusieurs jours durant... Mais ça aurait pu mal tourner, vraiment mal tourner.

C'était vrai. Elle avait eu de la chance ces derniers jours. Le cimetière qu'était devenu la prison s'était finalement transformé en retrouvailles familiales... Tout cela aurait pu finir dans un bain de sang.

- Je resterai avec elle.

Lily manqua de s'étouffer à la déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendue de Daryl.

Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas... Dommage.

_Merci à Eponyme Anonyme, Minigladoo, Siria, Erienna, Saphira15, EmmyDixon, aux Guests et à tous les lecteurs fantômes._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bêta-lectrice<span> : _EPONYME ANONYME_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 06<strong>

_- Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tué ? _

_- Trop pour les compter. _

_- Combien d'humains as-tu tué ? _

_- Trop pour les compter. _

_- Tu mens... _

_- Je sais. _

_- Combien d'humains as-tu tué ? _

_- Trente-quatre hommes, quatorze femmes et deux enfants. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Pour survivre... Survivre, c'est tout ce que je sais faire. _

* * *

><p>Le vent froid fouettait son visage avec force. Le printemps faisait ses premiers pas mais pourtant l'air était toujours aussi froid. Le soleil levant se dessinait avec peine sur les murs de l'immeuble. Même le soleil était timide ce matin... Avait-il peur ?<p>

Le chant des oiseaux résonnait à travers les arbres, se répercutant contre les murs de l'immense bâtisse. Était-ce des oisillons ? Nés malgré l'apocalypse ? Cela serait logique...

Le ciel était bleu ce matin, sans aucun nuage, le vent les avait chassés la veille au soir. C'était bien. Au moins, ils ne partiraient pas gelés, c'étaient toujours un avantage. Ce genre de bienfaits ne devait plus être pris à la légère de nos jours. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Plantée là, seule sur ce toit vide et sale, Lily regardait le spectacle assez triste qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Seule ? Pas vraiment... Le gazouillement du bébé dans ses bras lui rappelait à chaque instant le pourquoi de cette situation assez incongrue. Judith lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux, qu'elle prit soin d'entortiller autour de sa petite main potelée. Le poids du bébé reposant au creux de ses bras était autant rassurant qu'angoissant...

Rick, Carl et Michonne, faisant leurs adieux à Daryl, sous ses yeux... Des adieux ? Pas vraiment... Du moins c'était ce que chacun d'entre eux espérait. Maigre espoir. Lily ne comprenait toujours pas...

Ce choix... Aussi incongru qu'inexplicable. C'était sa famille. Alors pourquoi l'archer choisissait-il de rester en arrière, de ne pas aller en première ligne comme il en avait l'habitude ? Cela la dépassait. Mais il était vrai que depuis vingt-quatre heures beaucoup de choses lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Trop d'incompréhension, trop d'incertitudes. Trop de malaises... Ce sentiment inhabituel était plus qu'inconfortable. Le poids du bébé dans ses bras ne la rassurait qu'à moitié. C'était toujours une vie de sauvée...

Mais voir Rick prendre Daryl dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques dernières recommandations à l'oreille... Lily était inquiète. Elle avait refusé de les accompagner au Terminus la veille. Est-ce que cela signait leur arrêt de mort ? Est-ce que son égoïsme les condamnerait tous ? Mais elle assumait, comme toujours. Elle était seule depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre la responsabilité de chacun de ses choix... Elle était maintenant responsable de la vie de Judith. Tout comme Daryl.

La veille, elle avait eu beau pester, et gueuler son mécontentement, l'archer avait campé sur ses positions. Daryl resterait avec elles. Pourquoi ? Dieu seul le sait... Encore un grand mystère de l'univers.

Apparemment, l'homme avait ses raisons, du moins c'est ce que lui avait affirmé Rick la veille au soir. Qu'étaient ses raisons ? Elle l'ignorait... Finirait-elle par comprendre ? Peut-être... Qui aurait pu savoir ? Pas elle en tout cas.

Appuyée sur le parapet, son regard se posait tour à tour sur le soleil levant et sur le groupe de survivants. Rick et les siens lui avaient dit au revoir un peu plus tôt, la remerciant une fois de plus pour son implication. Cette situation ne la regardait pas, en aucun cas, et tout le monde en était conscient... Et pourtant elle avait pris le rôle de baby-sitter et de protectrice sans plus se poser de questions...

Ça y est... Ils partaient... Michonne prit une dernière fois Daryl dans ses bras, elle leva la tête vers le toit, la saluant d'un regard une dernière fois. Et une fois de plus Lily se demanda si cela était des adieux.

Ce plan qui consistait à aller fouiller le Terminus lui semblait stupide, il n'y avait pas d'espoir là-bas... Lily avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct à ce niveau-là... Et pourtant... Pourtant ils partaient tout les trois à la recherche du reste de leur famille... Était-ce logique ? Peut-être.

Lily avait proposé à Rick de garder Carl avec eux, mais selon le père de famille, son fils était prêt. Prêt à affronter les monstres de la forêt ? Sûrement. Prêt à affronter le Terminus ? Lily l'ignorait. Et cette ignorance allait leur coûter cher, ce mauvais pressentiment lui collait à la peau depuis son réveil. Désagréable sensation...

Elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent tous là, ou du moins en périphérie... En sécurité. Pourquoi ce besoin constant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Cela lui rappela le passé... Il y a un an, un peu plus peut-être. Rick errant dans la forêt, murmurant le prénom de sa défunte épouse et se défoulant sur les rôdeurs...

Était-ce ça avoir une famille ? Le fait d'accepter de risquer sa vie pour les protéger, de tout faire pour les mettre à l'abri. Tout en se laissant détruire par la perte et le deuil...

Elle serra le poing, appréciant à sa juste valeur la douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume.

* * *

><p><em>- Rick, je ne veux pas de Daryl ici. <em>

_- Tu auras besoin de lui. _

_- Vous aurez plus besoin de lui au Terminus. Il n'a aucune raison de rester ici. _

_- Il a ses raisons. _

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ici. Je saurai protéger Judith. _

_- Et si une horde passe par là ? Et si tu dois fuir ? Comment feras-tu avec ses pleurs ? _

_- J'ai eu une chance insolente jusqu'ici. Je saurai faire face. _

_- La chance ne sera pas toujours là. _

_- Quelles sont ses raisons ? _

_- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. _

_- Qui me le dira alors ? _

_- Daryl. _

* * *

><p>L'eau bouillonnante lui brûla à moitié la main lorsqu'elle attrapa la casserole, maudites éclaboussures... Elle versa deux doses de lait en poudre dans le biberon avant de transvaser l'eau dans la petite bouteille. Judith avait commencé à pleurer, son ventre grondait. Elle ne fit pas attendre plus longtemps la petite avant de lui donner son biberon, l'aidant d'une main à le tenir droit.<p>

Apparemment les bulles d'air pouvaient la rendre malade, du moins c'était ce qui était marqué sur la notice...

Les chiots dormaient sur son lit, recroquevillés contre leur mère... Il faudrait qu'elle se décide à leur trouver un nom. Ils étaient suffisamment vieux maintenant pour avoir une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, de survivre.

Lily soupira, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du canapé... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mis sa vie sur pause ces derniers temps. C'était dangereux, un danger qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu surveiller les environs, trop occupée avec Rick et son groupe, trop occupée à prendre soin de tout le monde. Le rôle de baby-sitter allait vite la lasser. A peine vingt-quatre heures et la forêt lui manquait déjà...

Ce n'était pas le cas de ses chiens visiblement... Ils dormaient comme des bienheureux et avaient été tout contents d'avoir le gamin à portée de caresses. La solitude leur pesait-elle ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit métallique, oubliant qu'elle les avait fermés un instant. Le bruit, en bas, l'échelle. Daryl. Il revenait. Nouveau soupir...

Lily voulait des explications, mais elle n'était pas encore sûre de quoi vouloir savoir et de quelle manière l'obtenir. Comment poser la question ? Fallait-il attendre le moment adéquat ? User de l'art de la manipulation ? Demander tout simplement ? Attendre qu'il se décide à s'expliquer ?

Trop de questions sans réponses... Prise de tête, migraine, problème.

Voila pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Tout ce que cela allait entraîner serait de nouvelles incertitudes, une personne avec qui interagir, une inconnue dans l'équation...

Il apparut à l'étage, se hissant en grognant sur le sol, elle crut l'entendre marmonner un 'saloperie d'échelle'...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? demanda-t-elle, tout en fixant son regard sur la succion de Judith.

Elle entendit le parquet craquer sous ses pas, elle le sentit s'approcher de la petite cuisinière et y déposer un poids mort. Il s'assit dans le canapé au moment où elle releva la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Deux écureuils, il n'y a plus grand chose dans le coin, répondit-il avec flegme.

Le silence reprit ses droits sur la pièce, elle détourna les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre le jeu des branches portées par le vent. Les arbres étaient hauts, tellement hauts... Ils semblaient se tordre contre le souffle matinal, se frottant avec insolence au ciel bleu.

Le mur de silence qui était né en quelques secondes dans la pièce semblait être fait de béton et de fils de fer. C'était ridicule. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'être ici, enfin... Elle ne savait pas pour la partie adverse, mais si on lui donnait le choix, Lily cavalerait quelque part entre les arbres...

Seul le petit poids qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras lui rappelait pourquoi elle était là et pas ailleurs, pourquoi elle devait supporter cette présence désagréable. Le mutisme de l'archer n'allait pas tarder à l'énerver. Un véritable don qu'il avait celui-là...

La vie était tout de même mal faite... Douce ironie. Cela l'aurait sans doute amusé en d'autres circonstances... Lily chérissait plus que tout la tranquillité, la solitude et le silence... De vieilles amies qui lui étaient devenus indispensables. Elle aurait du être bien là, reposée et repue, regardant le bébé s'endormir tranquillement... Et pourtant non.

Le silence pesant semblait la prendre à la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Ses épaules étaient tendues, son cou droit, ses lèvres pincées... S'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite chose qui dormait sur ses jambes sans doute se serait-elle déjà levée. Aurait-elle provoqué un duel ? Jetant son gant au visage du protagoniste ? Ou un corps à corps, permettant à la rage d'être évacuée dans la sueur et le sang...

Oui, le corps à corps... Ni couteaux, ni chiens, ni arbalète. Juste des membres qui s'entrechoquent, des poings qui volent, des jambes qui frappent. Elle avait besoin de ça. Elle était incapable de se cantonner au rôle de nounou. Pas assez de sang... Une fois de plus, elle imagina ses mains autour de son cou, son corps inerte tomber à terre, son sang couler délicieusement... Pourquoi une telle haine ?

Était-ce ce sentiment de danger qui l'avait étreint la veille sur le toit, ce regard perçant qui l'avait démunie durant de longues secondes...

Rick ne lui faisait pas cet effet, Michonne non plus, ne parlons même pas de Carl...

Mais lui. Lui la mettait mal à l'aise, un sentiment si rare pour Lily que cela était synonyme de danger. Daryl était-il un danger pour elle ? Si oui, comment ? Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, elle sentit la réponse s'échapper, s'envolant par la fenêtre comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Trop éphémère, trop abstrait... Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Elle détourna son regard des arbres pour le poser sur l'homme, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle plongea directement dans son regard bleu foncé, si sombre... Presque invisible derrière ses longues mèches noires.

Voilà donc d'où lui venait ce malaise, il n'avait cessé de la fixer tout ce temps. La décortiquant comme si elle était un rat de laboratoire. Elle eut envie de lui faire avaler ses yeux bleus qui la maintenaient prisonnière, ce regard qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle fit un geste pour se lever, mais elle se souvint dans la même seconde de la petite endormie sur ses genoux.

Et il continuait... La scrutant sans gêne, l'empêchant de fuir ou d'attaquer.

- Arrête ça! siffla-t-elle avec fureur.

Il recula dans le canapé, sans la quitter des yeux, son regard se fit moins intense.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne, elle prit garde à ne pas lever la voix.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, la dévisageant avec soin. Il était calme, un peu trop au goût de Lily, elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il se jouait d'elle...

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Rick n'avait pas besoin de moi, et je dois être là pour la petite dure à cuire au cas où une horde se pointe.

_Menteur._

- Michonne aurait pu rester. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. Et je me débrouille très bien toute seule pour la protéger, je n'ai besoin de personne, merci bien, rétorqua Lily d'un ton cinglant. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

Lily esquissa un sourire satisfait en sentant la pointe d'agacement dans son ton.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais Daryl, on a tous des secrets.

* * *

><p><em>- Vous allez avoir besoin de lui au Terminus. <em>

_- Et pourtant il veut rester avec toi. _

_- C'est une décision stupide. _

_- Je connais Daryl depuis longtemps maintenant, je respecte son choix. _

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il rester alors que je ne veux pas de lui, alors que je n'ai pas besoin de lui ?_

_- Tu sais Lily, il a perdu beaucoup de ses proches. _

_- Il n'a aucune raison de vouloir me protéger. C'est... C'est juste une connerie qui risque de vous faire tuer. _

_- Peut-être... _

_- Alors pourquoi reste-t-il en arrière ?_

_- C'est son choix. _

_- Mais je ne suis pas une de ses proches. Rien ne l'oblige à vouloir m'aider. _

_- C'est vrai, rien ne l'y oblige. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il va faire. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que c'est Daryl, il est comme ça. _

_- Et ça va vous coûter la vie... _

* * *

><p>- Et c'est quoi son histoire à lui ?<p>

Lily se tourna vers l'homme et vit avec un amusement bien dissimulé Daryl caresser le chien. Elle redonna sa pleine attention à la rivière, remplissant le second bidon d'eau.

- Il était avec un homme, un chasseur. Après sa mort je l'ai récupéré et remis sur pieds, il était dans un sale état, il y avait peu d'espoir, il a eu de la chance... répondit-elle distraitement.

- Pourquoi Maska ?

- C'est indien, ça représente la puissance et la force. Vu la situation, ce nom était approprié...

- Je n'avais jamais vu un molosse aussi gros avant.

Il flatta l'encolure de la bête.

- C'est un ours.

Lily sourit, elle ferma le bouchon du bidon plein et se releva. Elle regarda d'un œil critique les deux autres... Cela devrait faire l'affaire, pour quelques jours en tout cas. Sa réserve d'eau potable avait été vidée à une vitesse hallucinante, en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures à peine. Sans compter Rick et les siens qui étaient partis avec gourde et bouteilles d'eau pour leur petit périple...

- Et pourquoi as-tu tué son ancien propriétaire ? demanda Daryl, tout en l'aidant à porter les bidons d'eau jusqu'à l'immeuble.

- Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Elle ne s'étonna pas un instant de sa conclusion logique, si le chasseur était mort c'est qu'elle l'avait tué...

Daryl lui jeta un regard, pas vraiment convaincu de la réponse mais n'insista pas pour autant. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec l'archer, il ne faisait pas la conversation, il voulait juste avoir des informations et pourtant, il ne la forçait pas à répondre. Jamais.

Il cherchait juste à comprendre...

- Et le borgne ? enchaîna-t-il, sans relever la réponse précédente.

- Skah s'est juste incrusté. Il a été attiré par les autres chiens et s'est contenté de rester avec nous. Il est débrouillard, je crois qu'il a vécu pas mal de temps seul en forêt, très indépendant. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu vous voir, toi et Beth, au funérarium, il est curieux, c'est sans doute le moins obéissant de tous.

Lily monta à l'échelle, elle aperçut un rôdeur à travers la fenêtre brisée, à l'orée des bois, mais préféra l'ignorer. Il ne les avait pas repéré, nulle raison de s'en faire, il passerait son chemin, comme tous les autres.

Elle eut droit à l'accueil festif et habituel des chiots, la chienne sur le balcon mangeait un des écureuils que Daryl avait ramené un peu plus tôt.

Après s'être débarrassé des bidons d'eau, elle alla voir Judith qui dormait tranquillement dans les couvertures. Elle ne la dérangea pas, préférant rejoindre le canapé. Daryl la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Et Ashka? demanda-t-il tout en posant son arbalète au sol.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens. Pas vraiment surprise par la question, c'était la suite logique, plus agacée qu'autre chose...

Non, elle ne lui raconterait pas cette histoire.

- Ashka... Pour lui, c'est plus compliqué.

Son ton évasif n'eut pour seul résultat que de faire arquer un sourcil à l'homme.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler, comprit Daryl.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

- D'accord.

Son acceptation aussi franche que rapide ne fit que conforter Lily dans ses idées. Cet homme était peut-être agaçant, différent des autres, mais il n'était pas envahissant. Il ne la forcerait jamais à rien.

Donc peu importe cet étrange jeu de questions/réponses qui durait depuis une heure, Daryl se contentait des réponses superficielles qu'elle daignait bien lui offrir. Pas qu'il soit crédule ou ignorant, bien au contraire... Mais cet espèce de statu quo semblait important pour les deux parties. C'était étonnant.

Leur première conversation calme et sincère sans que Lily ne soit envahie d'envie de meurtre.

Daryl semblait avoir deviné où se situait la frontière. La frontière entre son histoire et l'origine des clebs, entre son passé et sa vie actuelle... Elle refusait un sujet d'un regard et il enchaînait avec la topographie de la région. Chorégraphie bien orchestrée, surtout en si peu de temps.

- Et les chiots ? continua-t-il, tout en faisant grimper les deux petits sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- Ils n'ont pas de noms. Luna, leur mère s'est pointé il y a quelques semaines à peine, blessée et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Deux petits n'ont pas survécu à l'accouchement, et un troisième est mort quelques jours plus tard.

- Tu ne leur as pas donné de noms ?

Lily commençait à comprendre pourquoi il lui était soudain facile de faire la conversation avec Daryl. Pas une fois il lui avait demandé son âge, ce qu'elle faisait avant, comment elle s'était retrouvée à vivre seule ici avec ces chiens, comment était sa vie avant l'apocalypse... Non, il parlait météo, noms de clebs, s'il y avait des poissons dans la rivière...

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas dur de deviner que ce n'était pas son style. Daryl ne faisait pas la conversation, ce n'était juste... pas lui. Pas logique.

- Pas encore. Des suggestions?

Illogique mais pas désagréable. Juste humain. Humain et inhabituel...

- On avait un clébard quand j'étais gosse, Merle l'avait appelé Attila.

- Merle ?

- C'était mon frère.

Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi il parlait de lui au passé, le voile de tristesse qui passa fugacement devant ses yeux bleus était plus qu'explicite.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que le nom du Roi des Huns soit vraiment approprié pour un chiot, enchaîna-t-elle, non sans humour. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Attila ?

- Il est passé sous un camion quand j'avais douze ans.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Que dirais-tu de Spes pour le mâle ? proposa Daryl.

- Pourquoi Spes ?

- Ça veut dire espoir en Latin. Enfin, je crois...

- Ça me semble bien.

Elle attrapa le chiot qui commençait à mordiller un coussin, Lily le regarda un instant.

- Spes, c'est bien, approuva-t-elle.

Elle le reposa au sol et attrapa la petite femelle.

- Et pour elle ?

- Eh ! Creuse-toi un peu les méninges, j'vais pas faire tout le boulot non plus !

- Voyons...

Elle jaugea le chiot qui gigotait sur ses genoux.

- Que dis-tu d'Idonea ?

- Opportunité... murmura Daryl.

- Les trois mâles ont des noms indiens. Autant opter dans le Latin pour la nouvelle génération.

Elle reposa le chiot, les laissant jouer au sol, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

- Ou as-tu appris à parler Latin ?

Un rire échappa à l'archer.

- Franchement Lily, tu m'as bien regardé ?

Il leva un sourcil ironique.

- J'ai un peu de vocabulaire, c'tout. Quand ma mère est morte, je me suis mis à lire ses livres. Je me souviens de quelques mots c'est tout. »

- Tu n'as pas voulu continuer ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Mon vieux s'est servi des bouquins pour faire un feu de cheminée.

- Je vois.

Chacun allongé dans un canapé, ils observaient d'un œil distrait le jeu des chiots, nouvellement nommés, qui consistait à arracher le coton d'un vieux coussin qui traînait par terre.

La journée était passée assez vite finalement. Ils avaient profité de ce moment de calme pour réapprovisionner les réserves de nourriture et d'eau. Après la chasse, Daryl lui avait emprunté des vêtements militaires afin de remplacer ses vieilles fripes usées par le temps. Ils discutaient, s'apprivoisaient...

- Tu aurais dû partir avec eux, lâcha finalement Lily, brisant le silence.

- Ils peuvent se passer de moi.

Daryl continua de fixer le plafond.

- Et moi pas peut-être ?

Elle était agacée.

D'un mouvement brusque, Daryl se redressa, s'appuyant sur son coude, lui faisant ainsi face. Lily se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui, légèrement surprise par ce mouvement soudain. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien. Elle se redressa devant l'intensité inattendue du moment. Son regard était tellement profond, tellement sincère... Il y avait tant de souffrance.

Que faisait-il ? Lui, cet homme si énigmatique lui offrait là tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir.

Et Lily comprit. Daryl lui offrait cette sincérité, cette soudaine vérité.

Oui, il avait fait le choix de rester avec elle. Il avait fait le choix de laisser Rick. Il avait pris cette responsabilité et il ne regrettait pas.

Elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

Mais pourquoi ?

A cause de Beth, à cause de Carol, à cause de cette gamine paumée couchée sur le toit prenant un chien comme oreiller. Pour toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Sophia, Merle et tant d'autres.

- Tu ne pourras pas me sauver Daryl.

- Pourquoi ?

- On m'a déjà tuée.

* * *

><p><em>- Quand comptez-vous partir ? <em>

_- Demain à l'aube. _

_- Et pour Carl ? _

_- Il est suffisamment fort, et puis... Je préfère l'avoir à mes côtés. On le protégera Michonne et moi. _

_- L'absence de Daryl à vos côtés va se faire sentir. _

_- Il veillera sur ma fille. Et il te protégera. _

_- Je sais survivre, je n'ai besoin de personne. _

_- Je sais. Mais je crois aussi que tu as oublié ce que c'était de vivre. _

_- Je respire encore, c'est tout ce qui compte au final. _

_- Non, Lily, crois-moi. Tu dois réapprendre à vivre. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas... Dommage.

_Merci à Eponyme Anonyme, Minigladoo, Siria, Erienna, Saphira15, EmmyDixon, Nnoxx, Salamendera, L'œil du Loup, Alfgard, Sephora4, aux Guests et à tous les lecteurs fantômes._

_Et surtout merci à L'Épidémie._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bêta-lectrice<span> : _Eponyme Anonyme

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7<span>**

_- T'aimes les chats Daryl ? lui demanda Joe._

_- Moi ouais, enchaîna-t-il. J'aime les chats depuis que j'ai trois ans. C'est des vicelards. Enfin bref, je vais te dire et c'est vrai, je te jure. Il y a rien de plus triste qu'un chat d'extérieur qui croit qu'il est un chat d'intérieur. _

* * *

><p>Daryl n'était pas un chat, de ça, il en avait la certitude.<p>

Ce qui le faisait douter en ce moment était de quelle espèce était Lily. Chien, loup, chat, humain... Il avait encore des doutes...

Sa façon de renifler le tronc d'arbre était pour le moins troublante. Son nez, plongé à moitié dans la mousse, son corps entièrement penché contre le tronc... Si cela était une manière de chasser, elle semblait assez inhabituelle. Et, étant un chasseur aguerri, il n'avait jamais vu pareil spectacle.

- A quoi tu joues au juste ? demanda-t-il finalement, excédé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Il y a un cerf à quelques kilomètres devant nous, répondit-elle en se redressant.

- Il n'y a pas d'empreintes...

- La bête s'est frottée contre l'arbre, sûrement un mâle en chaleur. Elle renifla une fois de plus. Regarde Ashka, il est tendu, les chiens sont sur une piste.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, énervé malgré lui...

- Si tu l'dis.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Les chiens, tels de fins limiers, ouvraient la route. Daryl n'avait jamais eu besoin de chiens pour chasser auparavant, s'appuyant uniquement sur son savoir faire... Son père lui avait appris l'art de la chasse peu après qu'il sache marcher, tout comme Merle. Vieille tradition familiale...

Autant dire qu'il en avait bavé.

- Qui t'as appris à suivre une piste ? demanda l'archer, curieux malgré lui.

- Ashka, répondit-elle distraitement, concentrée sur la piste.

- J't'en prie, comment un clebs aurait pu t'apprendre ce genre de chose, c'est ridicule.

Lily se tourna vers lui, agacée.

- C'est pourtant le cas, répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Pas besoin d'être désagréable... marmonna-t-il.

La matinée était froide, le vent avait cessé son manège mais avait laissé derrière lui un air froid qui leur rappelait assez désagréablement que l'hiver n'était parti que depuis quelques semaines. Ce début de printemps laissait penser à un futur été assez froid... Ce n'était pas très encourageant... Daryl était bien content d'avoir récupéré quelques habits militaires de Lily, pas sûr que son cuir lui aurait grandement servi ce matin.

- On n'aura pas le temps, affirma soudainement la femme.

- Pas l'temps de quoi ?

- De traquer le cerf... Judith ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, la chienne ne pourra pas la calmer éternellement...

Exact. Ils étaient partis ce matin afin de réapprovisionner les réserves de nourriture, mais le problème était que la petite était toujours là. Leur temps de chasse était le temps de sommeil du bébé, autant dire que cela compliquait les choses. Ils ne pouvaient partir dans la forêt qu'une fois la gamine endormie...

- A ce propos... continua Daryl. Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu nous traquer pendant des jours tout en t'occupant de la petite.

Lily eut un léger rire, elle finit par se tourner vers lui, arrêtant par le même mouvement le jeu de pistage.

- Un vrai casse-tête chinois... Je ne pouvais sortir qu'entre les biberons et les siestes. Et jamais plus de quelques heures consécutives... Heureusement que j'avais Luna.

- Luna ?

- La chienne... Elle dormait près d'elle, tout comme les chiots. Apparemment cela calmait le bébé.

- Tu as confiance en elle... Elle aurait pu tuer cette gosse d'un mouvement de patte maladroit, dit-il distraitement, en s'appuyant contre un tronc d'arbre.

A cette remarque, Lily sortit un couteau et se planta droit devant lui, visiblement furieuse. Qu'avait-il encore dit ?

- Ne dis pas ça. Jamais.

Elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui, et le toisait avec mépris. Arbalète sur l'épaule, Daryl lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Évidemment...

Daryl en avait assez. Voila trois jours qu'il avait rencontré cette femme et il n'en savait toujours pas plus sur elle, sur toute cette situation. Rick, Michonne et tous les autres étaient partis. Il avait perdu Carol et Beth. Il avait fait le choix de rester en arrière juste pour elle, pour ne pas la laisser seule. Il s'en serait voulu de partir sans se retourner. Et pour cela il avait fait le choix de se séparer temporairement de sa famille... Et dans ce monde toute séparation pouvait vite devenir définitive.

Tout ce que Daryl voulait était la comprendre, l'aider dans la mesure du possible à vivre...

Mais Lily était farouche et tous ces secrets commençaient à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre Lily ? Non mais sérieusement ! Regarde toi cinq minutes... Tu vis au milieu de clébards, tu leur confies ta vie, tu leur confies la vie de Judith ! C'est ce genre de conneries qui finira par te tuer !

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu crier...

- Arrête ça ! Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien de moi ! Ces clebs comme tu dis, je leur dois la vie !

- Et quelle vie ! Le ton de Daryl puait l'ironie. Tu vis au milieu de rien, avec personne... Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir survivre à ce rythme là ?

Elle fit volte face, aucun doute qu'en d'autres circonstances elle se serait mise à hurler.

- J'ai sauvé Judith. Je vous ai tous sauvé !

Sa voix colérique résonna à travers les arbres.

- Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Daryl, lui aussi commençait à vraiment hausser le ton. Tu sauves la veuve et l'orphelin, tu tues les hommes mais pourquoi ? Putain Lily, dis moi pourquoi !

Un second couteau avait rejoint le premier, ainsi armée, la jeune femme était effrayante. Ses chiens s'étaient détournés de la piste, alertés par les cris. Maska, Skah et Ashka étaient maintenant collés contre les cuisses de Lily, visiblement incertains. Ne comprenant cette soudaine colère...

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi au juste ? Que je me mette à pleurer sur ton épaule... Ne sois pas si stupide.

- Je veux que tu me dises la vérité ! hurla Daryl.

Peu importe les rôdeurs ou les nuisibles, ça devait sortir.

Lily éclata soudainement de rire, un rire bien trop amer pour une personne de son âge...

- La vérité... Et toi, quelle est ta putain de vérité ? Elle se rapprocha encore d'un pas de lui, lui faisant face, le défiant ainsi du regard. Arrête de mentir ! Arrête de mentir au sujet de Rick, de la prison ou même de moi !

- Je ne mens pas !

- C'est faux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as abandonné ton frère en le laissant partir pour le Terminus ! Tu as abandonné Carol ! Et Beth !

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elles !

Il la poussa en arrière, entraînant un mouvement de recul involontaire de Lily. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi furieuse.

- Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-elle.

Elle le mit en garde, les deux couteaux devant son visage, prête à l'attaque. Ses chiens s'agitaient, déconcertés par les événements. Un grognement fusa...

Daryl observa la scène pitoyable qui se jouait devant lui. Le retour de l'animal sauvage... Lily était campée sur ses appuis, prête à bondir. Les yeux plissés, les lèvres retroussées. Était-ce elle qui avait grogné ?

Il posa son arbalète au sol, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Les chiens l'avaient plus ou moins apprivoisé, aucune chance qu'ils lui sautent à la gorge s'il ne s'en prenait pas physiquement à elle.

Il hésita un instant à désamorcer la situation, à lui rappeler Judith, la traque, les rôdeurs...

Mais en voyant la rage danser dans ses yeux gris, il sut que cela serait inutile.

Et puis...

Daryl n'avait jamais su être raisonnable.

- Sinon quoi ? la provoqua-t-il.

Elle se jeta sur lui dans un hurlement sauvage.

La lame du couteau frôla sa tempe, il se baissa in extremis, évitant par le même mouvement le coup de genou qui visait son estomac. Il balança à son tour son poing en direction de son visage qu'elle stoppa de son avant-bras, entraîné par son mouvement il bascula vers l'avant mais compensa la chute par un coup de talon dans sa hanche. Son dos heurta douloureusement le sol.

A peine relevée, Lily s'élança vers lui, il nota distraitement qu'elle avait lâché ses couteaux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que déjà elle était sur lui, ses mains visant directement sa gorge. Allongé ainsi sur le sol, Daryl n'eut d'autres choix que de la faire basculer par dessus lui à coups de pieds dans le ventre. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, Lily lui donna un coup de poing qu'il para de son bras droit.

Daryl constata rapidement qu'elle ne connaissait qu'un nombre limité de frappes, de coups de pieds et de parades, mais elle les maîtrisait plutôt bien. Et ses réflexes étaient excellents. Elle était rapide.

Comme à son habitude, elle se reposait uniquement sur son instinct, n'établissant aucune base stratégique à ses coups. Lily frappait tout ce qui atteignait ses poings, balançant son pied au besoin. Son regard était dans le vague, s'attardant uniquement sur les formes qui lui passaient devant le visage. Véritable déchaînement de rage...

Avait-elle remarqué que Daryl avait cessé de rendre les coups ? Non, certainement pas. Il se contentait de parer chacun de ses coups, esquivant les plus puissants.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, lui laissant ainsi prendre l'avantage. Le rôle de punching-ball était nécessaire. Il jeta un regard aux chiens, ils étaient tendus comme des arcs, fixant leur maîtresse avec gravité, prêts à bondir. Et pourtant, à l'étonnement de Daryl, aucun d'eux ne lui sauta à la gorge.

Alors il continua... Il para un coup de poing, bloqua son tibia de sa main gauche, baissa la tête pour éviter sa paume, recula d'un pas, frôlant ainsi son coude... Encore et encore... Le poing de Lily percuta sa paume ouverte, il se servit de son genou pour bloquer un coup de pied, il pencha la tête pour épargner sa pommette, reculant toujours plus, lui laissant ainsi gagner du terrain...

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il posait son regard sur les muscles des épaules de Lily et sur son ventre, ce qui lui permettait de déterminer quels seraient ses prochains mouvements et d'anticiper ainsi les parades, il vit qu'elle était épuisée. Ses coups s'affaiblissaient, mais toujours aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge, mis à part un grognement occasionnel.

Il pouvait sentir le pouls de la jeune femme battre comme un tambour, au rythme des coups de pieds et des frappes.

- Bats-toi ! hurla-t-elle soudainement.

Daryl ne répondit pas, se contentant de bloquer son coup de pied avec son avant-bras. Il recula encore d'un pas. Les coups étaient puissants, aucun doute que les hématomes ne tarderaient pas... Mais quand on grandit avec Merle Dixon, on ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de petit détail.

Il ne voulait pas se battre avec elle, ce n'était pas son but. Et Daryl savait que c'était aussi le cas de la femme. Ses couteaux, gisant dans la boue à quelques mètres de là, étaient plus que révélateurs.

Elle n'avait donné aucun ordre à ses chiens, absolument rien qui les ferait passer à l'attaque. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce Daryl ne la frappait pas...

Un des chiens aboya, les autres tournaient nerveusement autour d'eux, mais aucun ne chercha à intervenir...

Les coups de poings et de pieds se firent soudainement moins réguliers et le rythme diminua de beaucoup. Elle frappait sauvagement, sans se soucier de savoir si les coups atteignaient leur but. Il aurait pu la frapper aisément. Au lieu de ça, il la laissa continuer, en la bloquant quand c'était nécessaire.

- Putain Daryl, bats-toi !

La rage désespérée qui résonnait dans sa voix lui fit mal au cœur.

Dans un dernier mouvement de fureur, Lily le repoussa violemment en arrière dans un cri de colère. Daryl vacilla sur quelques pas mais ne tomba pas, il baissa les bras en constatant qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi dans le mouvement. Elle resta là, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses, tentant de reprendre son souffle qui était devenu erratique, les yeux fixant le sol boueux. Le corps de la femme se détendait progressivement, la rage disparaissait...

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, avec amertume.

Daryl observa sa tête baissée, ses épaules voûtées... Sa posture clairement défaitiste.

- Tu en avais besoin, se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en massant ses bras douloureux, il fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules dans le même mouvement.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, Daryl n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger directement dans ses iris gris et il se heurta avec violence à la tristesse et à la douleur sous-jacentes qu'elle avait tant de mal à cacher.

Son corps était couvert de sueur, son souffle irrégulier, ses phalanges en sang... Mais les yeux de Lily étaient secs. Son visage de glace ne reflétait que l'épuisement et l'abattement.

_Il n'y avait plus de colère... _Réalisa soudainement Daryl.

C'était une maigre victoire, mais une victoire quand même.

- Rentrons s'occuper de Judith maintenant... proposa-t-il avec précaution.

Elle le regarda interloquée quelques secondes, se redressant et pencha la tête sur le côte. Cette simple mimique, typiquement canine, suffit à arracher un léger sourire à l'archer.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis finit par lui rendre ce sourire.

- Oui, rentrons.

* * *

><p>L'astre radieux venait de prendre contact avec l'horizon. Le soleil déclinait et se reflétait dans la surface sombre et bouillonnante de la rivière. Le pourpre et l'orange se marièrent un instant. Les couleurs fanèrent au fur et à mesure que la boule orangée disparaissait derrière les montagnes. Le soleil disparut, tamisant ainsi le ciel sombre où l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles précoces.<p>

La lumière feutrée de la lune prit la relève, la nuit tombait…

Le même refrain, chaque soir.

L'obscurité était tellement prévisible…

Daryl soupira doucement. Appuyé sur le parapet de l'immeuble, il contemplait tranquillement le coucher du soleil depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il aimait cet endroit... Ou plus précieusement la sérénité des lieux... Cette vieille bâtisse, oubliée par le temps, cachée dans cette petite clairière... Invisible des hommes et des rôdeurs.

Dieu, ce que la prison lui manquait...

Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que c'était fini. Le Gouverneur, avec son tank, avait ni plus ni moins détruit toute une partie de sa vie. La prison, les murs protecteurs, les grillages... Mais aussi le potager, l'ambiance amicale et sereine, les cellules qui étaient devenues des chambres. C'était chez eux. Cela avait été sa maison durant de long mois.

Et cette maison avait été souillée, brûlée, détruite... Sans pitié. On lui avait arraché son havre de paix avec une telle violence...

Quand Michonne lui avait raconté la fin du gouverneur, il en avait tiré une joie morbide, malsaine. Agonisant au milieu de cadavres ambulants... Ce simulacre d'être humain ne méritait pas mieux. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver le repos si cet homme s'en était sorti, si une fois de plus il s'était enfui.

Une mort brutale et douloureuse. Daryl esquissa un sourire.

Les mots de Beth lui revinrent à l'esprit... _Tu n'y es pour rien. _C'était vrai. Quand bien même il l'aurait traqué et poursuivi, cela n'aurait rien changé. Michonne avait essayé durant des mois, le traquant sur des kilomètres... Résultat ? Herschel était mort, elle avait été faite otage et la prison était tombée.

Herschel... Ce vieux fou. Combien d'autres de ses amis avaient été assassinés ce jour-là ?

L'ignorance était un vrai supplice. Voulait-il savoir ? Pas sûr... Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese et tous les autres... Sa vision terre à terre du monde lui soufflait que ce que faisait Rick et Michonne était inutile, voir suicidaire... Le Terminus, non mais quelle idée ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Cet espoir traître et vicieux. Imaginer toute sa famille soudainement réunie. C'était utopique et stupide.

Aurait-il été croyant, il aurait prié... Mais Daryl n'était pas stupide. Un peu trop réaliste peut-être. Les cadavres dansaient devant ses yeux, un sentiment d'impuissance le prit soudainement à la gorge. C'en était presque douloureux...

Enfin, il devait tout de même se considérer chanceux d'être tombé sur Rick, Carl et Michonne. Ce genre de chance n'avait pas de prix. C'était inespéré. En d'autres circonstances il en aurait presque remercié Joe. Du moins, s'il n'avait pas des envies de meurtres dès qu'il pensait à ce groupe. Dieu, ce qu'il avait été idiot, tellement crédule... Il avait su dès le début que rejoindre ce groupe d'hommes était une erreur, une grossière erreur. Mais la perte de Beth, la solitude, la peur... Il avait eu la lâcheté de les rejoindre, il avait fait l'erreur de croire les paroles de Joe. Il avait fait preuve d'une telle connerie. Il s'en voulait, il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner si tout cela avait mal tourné. Si Rick ou Michonne étaient morts, si Carl...

Lily était arrivé, avait organisé un joli bain de sang au coin du feu et tout était redevenu normal.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur les arbres, il pouvait apercevoir d'ici le petit sentier qui les traversait, plongé dans l'obscurité. Sentier que Rick et les autres avaient emprunté la veille. Voilà plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient partis, presque deux jours maintenant, ils devaient être arrivés au Terminus dans l'après-midi logiquement. Enfin... Encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils ne rencontrent pas plus d'ennuis sur la route. Au mieux quelques rôdeurs, au pire... Au pire ils étaient tous morts. Voila ce qu'était la logique de ce monde.

S'en voulait-il d'être resté en arrière ? Oui. A chaque seconde... Il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas être avec eux, sans qu'il s'inquiète pour eux...

Mais il ne regrettait pas. Non. Si ce choix était à refaire, il le referait. Peu importe les conséquences, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Et si sa famille mourrait à cause de sa décision, alors il assumerait, il assumerait ses choix, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il n'avait pas su sauver Sophia, ni Merle, ni Beth et encore moins Carol... Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Lily. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se perdre au milieu de la forêt. Il y avait plus d'un an maintenant, Andréa avait sauvé Michonne de la folie et des rôdeurs. Elle était morte en essayant de sauver tout le monde...

Mais lui n'échouerait pas.

Peu importe ce qu'en disait Lily, Daryl se savait capable de la ramener parmi les humains, dans leur société bancale. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, autrement il aurait suivi Rick au Terminus sans un regard en arrière.

La veille, Lily lui avait dit le contraire, que c'était inutile d'essayer de la sauver, qu'elle était déjà morte. Mais c'était faux, et plus le temps passait plus il en était certain.

Il l'avait provoqué, la poussant à bout, jusqu'au point de rupture. L'hématome sur l'avant-bras de Daryl était plus que révélateur... Autant dire qu'il s'en était pris plein la tête dans la forêt. Partie de chasse inutile et douloureuse. Mais au moins cela avait servi à Lily. Avait-elle compris ? Compris de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire en lui servant ainsi de punching-ball ? Peut-être, sûrement... Cette fille était maligne. Absolument nulle pour les relations humaines mais maligne...

Après cette séance de combat récréative et douloureuse, ils étaient rentrés tranquillement et en silence pour retrouver une Judith plongée jusqu'au cou dans les bras de Morphée.

Un œil extérieur n'aurait sûrement pas vu la différence, ressenti le changement... Mais Daryl si. Et aucun doute que Lily aussi... L'air semblait plus calme, moins étouffant. La pression entre eux avait presque disparu, elle s'était échappée à coups de pieds et de poings.

Mais Lily était robuste et solide, sa carapace faite de glace et de sang n'avait pas cédé, pas entièrement du moins. Elle commençait à accepter sa présence, à l'accepter en tant qu'être humain et non en tant que variable indésirable et potentiellement dangereuse. Il avait quitté la périphérie de son monde pour y pénétrer enfin.

Daryl n'avait pas été très étonné quand il l'avait vu lâcher les couteaux durant le combat, qu'elle n'ait pas fait appel à la meute pour l'égorger sans plus se poser de questions.

Non... Bien au contraire.

Il avait senti la tension et la colère de Lily depuis le début, il n'avait fait que lui donner une échappatoire... Certaines personnes avaient besoin d'un divan et d'une tasse de thé, mais pas elle. Lily était faite du même bois que lui et Daryl lui avait donné ce qu'elle désirait inconsciemment, ce dont elle avait besoin. Ni plus ni moins.

Cela avait marché. En partie du moins... Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, il lui restait beaucoup de travail pour que Lily s'ouvre d'avantage à lui.

Daryl alluma une cigarette, un rôdeur passa... Ce n'était pas le premier, bien au contraire. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était là, perché sur ce toit avec pour seule compagnie sa solitude, et il en avait vu défiler des dizaines. Ce bâtiment semblait être une véritable forteresse de discrétion. Les morts passaient sans se retourner, déambulant au milieu des arbres, se faisant emporter par le courant de la rivière. Il ne savait pas si Lily s'était déjà fait surprendre par une horde... Est-ce que la bâtisse était assez solide ? Il faudrait lui demander...

Et lui était là, invisible. Trop haut pour être vu ou senti, trop discret pour être remarqué. Seuls les pleurs de Judith étaient réellement problématique, le bruit faisait apparaître des dizaines de rôdeurs au pied des murs. Dès lors, l'un d'eux descendait achever les cadavres.

Le système était bien rodé, le bébé assez silencieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant que Lily ait pu survivre ici durant tout ce temps, pour une personne seule, ce lieu était idéal. Quasi utopique...

Une vraie chance pour elle.

Cette dernière était actuellement un étage plus bas, dans le salon, en train de s'occuper de la petite. Daryl s'étonnait encore de l'attachement de la femme pour le bébé, elle prenait soin de Judith comme si c'était sa propre fille, veillant qu'elle se nourrisse bien et qu'elle dorme paisiblement. Le comportement des chiens était amusant, ils dormaient près de la petite, veillant au grain, s'assurant de son bien-être. Cette espèce d'instinct maternel ambiant dépassait un peu Daryl, mais il était malgré tout plus que satisfait de la situation. Judith avait sur Lily un effet calmant indéniable, cela le confortait sur l'humanité qui subsistait chez la jeune femme.

Une lueur d'espoir incongrue.

Il tira sur sa cigarette, son regard se posant sur la forêt. La nuit arrivait paisiblement, l'air était calme, seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres subsistait...

Il aperçut un mouvement entre deux arbres, sûrement un cerf ou un sanglier qui se promenait. Les chiens ne sortaient jamais du bâtiment sans Lily...

Soudain pris d'un léger doute, Daryl se pencha d'avantage en avant, il éteignit sa cigarette négligemment contre le rebord du parapet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement devant le spectacle morbide qui se jouait devant lui.

Des centaines, des milliers...

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se précipita vers l'échafaudage, sautant les quelques marches d'un bond souple. Il débarqua comme une furie dans la pièce principale, faisant sursauter Lily et les clebs.

- Une horde ! Faut qu'on dégage ! hurla Daryl en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Lily se leva d'un bond du canapé, Judith dans les bras.

- Maintenant !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas... Dommage.

_Merci à Eponyme Anonyme, Minigladoo, Siria, Erienna, Saphira15, EmmyDixon, Nnoxx, Salamendera, L'œil du Loup, Alfgard, Sephora4, CathouxXx, MyFairLadyRose, Innocens, EnoraDixon, aux Guests et à tous les lecteurs fantômes._

_Et surtout merci à L'Épidémie._

PS : Les poèmes ne m'appartiennent pas. (Aragon, Alfred de Musset, Baudelaire et pour finir une citation de Shakespeare)  
><span>

* * *

><p><span><em>Bêta-lectrice:<em> EPONYME ANONYME

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 08<span>**

- Combien ? demanda immédiatement Lily.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença à remplir un sac à dos de nourriture et d'affaires diverses que Daryl échoua à identifier.

- Des centaines, sûrement plus. On ne peut pas rester là.

Il alla prendre son arbalète qui reposait dans le coin de la pièce, près de la porte, se préparant à son tour à partir.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas la première horde qui passe par là. Avec les chiots et Judith, on ne peut pas rester ici en attendant qu'ils passent, je m'étais préparée à ça.

- Comment ?

L'urgence était bien présente dans la voix de Daryl.

- Il y a une voiture à deux kilomètres d'ici, prête à partir, cachée dans la forêt au bord de la route.

- Où ?

- Direction sud, sud-est.

Lily attrapa un pan de tissu et prit soin de le nouer autour de son buste, sans un mot Daryl prit Judith dans ses bras afin de caler la petite dans ce porte bébé improvisé.

- Ça tiendra ? demanda-t-il tout en resserrant le nœud autour de sa hanche.

- Ça devrait aller...

Le bébé solidement attaché dans le dos, Lily s'arma de ses couteaux et commença à rassembler la meute. Daryl prit le sac à dos qui était toujours à terre et le cala sur son propre dos, il ouvrit la trappe.

- C'est bon ? demanda une dernière fois Daryl.

- On est parti.

Et sans un mot de plus l'archer se laissa glisser le long de la corde et atterrit avec une souplesse toute relative sur la terre ferme. Lily descendit tout aussi rapidement, bloquant dans un bras les deux jeunes chiots, les chiens avaient fait le tour pour descendre et ils furent à leur côté en quelques secondes à peine.

- Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ? demanda Lily tout en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Les chiens la collaient plus que jamais, comprenant sans aucun doute l'urgence de la situation.

- Moins de deux minutes, il va falloir courir.

Et sans plus se concerter les deux survivants entamèrent une course à travers bois, ils pouvaient entendre dans leur dos le grognement des nombreux rôdeurs qui étaient à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine d'eux.

Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher handicapait leur course, la visibilité était plus que mauvaise et cela n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps, bien au contraire. Le froid ambiant était annihilé par l'adrénaline qui courait dans leurs veines, et les quelques rôdeurs solitaires qu'ils croisaient devenaient de moins en moins visibles, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de cavaler entre les arbres...

Daryl ouvrait la route, tuant silencieusement tous les nuisibles qui avaient le malheur de vouloir leur bloquer la route, un chien l'aidait de temps en temps, immobilisant brièvement l'importun. Derrière lui, Lily surveillait leurs arrières, s'assurant de garder une bonne distance avec la horde tout en gardant un œil sur les deux chiots qui avaient malgré tout du mal à suivre la cadence imposée par l'archer. Elle gardait un couteau à la main, prête à transpercer tout rôdeur un peu trop curieux, mais ses mouvements étaient entravés par Judith dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait se déplacer avec son aisance habituelle sans prendre le risque de bousculer la petite et déclencher par la même ses pleurs.

- Combien de temps encore ? demanda Daryl dans un cri, en arrachant la flèche du crâne de sa dernière victime.

Lily jeta un regard en arrière, Luna avait attrapé un de ses petits dans sa gueule et continuait à cavaler derrière eux.

- Huit cent mètres, tourne à gauche ! hurla-t-elle en réponse. A quoi bon s'amuser à être discret ? Les rôdeurs les avaient clairement repérés...

Un rôdeur apparut soudain entre deux arbres et elle planta un couteau dans sa tempe, elle reçut des éclaboussures de sang sur la joue. Un grognement bien trop proche de son oreille droite la fit se retourner brusquement et elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Maskha et Ashka se jeter sur le cadavre d'une jeune fille qui, un jour lointain, avait dû être belle... Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et continua sa course, gardant au maximum le dos de Daryl dans son champ de vision.

Elle continua de courir, zigzaguant entre les morts-vivants, essayant de garder un œil sur ses chiens. Lily pouvait sentir la petite masse reposant dans son dos s'agiter, sûrement surprise de toute cette agitation mais Judith ne pleurait pas, cela ne devait pas être sa première course poursuite avec des rôdeurs. Elle avait été à bonne école.

Devant elles, Daryl ouvrait la voie en tirant des carreaux à tout va, sans manquer une seule fois sa cible, il maniait son arbalète avec une assurance certaine qui impressionna malgré elle Lily. Elle mit cette pensée de côté. Un rôdeur apparut sur sa gauche et reçut une lame entre les deux yeux.

Ils continuèrent à courir sur quelques mètres, les chiens défendant leurs arrières, avant que Lily n'aperçoive finalement un reflet entre deux arbres.

- Daryl ! Par ici ! cria-t-elle pour stopper la course de l'archer.

L'homme suivit son regard et vit le vieux pick-up reposer entre deux arbres, quelques branches posées de chaque côté lui donnaient un air abandonné et accidenté qui aurait sans doute trompé n'importe qui. Lily s'occupa de le dégager et de récupérer la clé cachée sous la roue avant tandis que l'archer protégeait les environs. Les rôdeurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux, la horde était clairement à leurs trousses, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre une seconde de plus.

Daryl défonça le crane d'un rôdeur d'un coup bien précis d'arbalète avant de revenir vers Lily.

- Ils sont là, on doit dégager maintenant.

- Prends le volant.

Sans demander son reste, Daryl se saisit de la clé et monta à bord, Lily ouvrit la porte arrière et les chiens montèrent un à un sur la banquette.

- Attends ! hurla la femme.

- Putain Lily on n'a pas le temps ! Monte dans cette caisse nom de Dieu !

- Il en manque un.

La panique qui transperçait dans sa voix dut alerter Daryl qui descendit de la voiture pour la rejoindre.

- Quoi ?

Il balança son talon dans le torse du rôdeur le plus proche.

- Il en manque un.

Daryl regarda dans la voiture et vit les trois mâles et la femelle entassés sur la banquette arrière du pick-up.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la femme et la vit scruter les arbres avec angoisse, sans se soucier de la trentaine de rôdeur qui arrivait droit sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On doit partir là !

Il voulut la prendre par le bras pour la faire monter de force dans l'habitacle mais elle se dégagea de sa poigne d'un mouvement brusque.

- Idonea !

Daryl se tourna de nouveau vers la voiture et vit qu'effectivement seul un chiot était dans la gueule de la femelle. L'autre... L'autre n'était nulle part. Disparu. Il regarda à son tour entre les arbres, décochant un carreau à un rôdeur qui était bien trop près, mais le petit n'était clairement pas là.

- Il faut partir Lily...

Elle se tourna vers lui, un reste d'espoir flottant dans le gris de ses iris. Daryl la regarda calmement et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, elle hocha la tête.

Sans un mot de plus, ils montèrent à bord du pick-up et Daryl démarra en trombe, laissant derrière eux des centaines de rôdeurs affamés.

* * *

><p><em>Tout est affaire de décor<em>

_Changer de lit changer de corps _

_À quoi bon puisque c'est encore_

_Moi qui moi-même me trahis _

_Moi qui me traîne et m'éparpille _

_Et mon ombre se déshabille _

_Dans les bras semblables des filles _

_Où j'ai cru trouver un pays._

_Que faut-il faire de mes nuits _

_Que faut-il faire de mes jours J_

_e n'avais amour ni demeure _

_Nulle part où je vive ou meure _

_Je passais comme la rumeur _

_Je m'endormais comme le bruit. _

_C'était un temps déraisonnable_

_On avait mis les morts à table _

_On faisait des châteaux de sable_

_On prenait les loups pour des chiens _

_Moi si j'y tenais mal mon rôle _

_C'était de n'y comprendre rien _

**_X_**

_Étoile, où t'en vas-tu, dans cette nuit immense ?_

_Cherches-tu sur la rive un lit dans les roseaux ? _

_Où t'en vas-tu si belle, à l'heure du silence, _

_Tomber comme une perle au sein profond des eaux ?_

_Ah ! si tu dois mourir, bel astre, et si ta tête_

_Va dans la vaste mer plonger ses blonds cheveux,_

_Avant de nous quitter, un seul instant arrête_

_Étoile, ne descends pas des cieux !_

* * *

><p>Sa tête reposait contre la vitre froide de la voiture, ses yeux suivaient paresseusement les dernières gouttes de cette fin de soirée... Un léger soupir lui échappa.<p>

- Et maintenant ? demanda Daryl, les yeux sur la route.

- Prends à gauche, dans une centaine de mètres.

Ses yeux continuaient de fixer le sombre paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse derrière la fenêtre. Ils devaient être sur une portion d'autoroute...

- C'est sécurisé ?

- J'ai nettoyé le lotissement il y a deux semaines, histoire d'avoir un lieu de repli temporaire...

Le ton de Lily était toujours aussi morne.

- Temporaire ?

Daryl quitta le pare-brise du regard pour finalement poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

- Quelques jours tout au plus. Quand les rôdeurs verront qu'il n'y a plus personne, ils partiront et nous... Nous on rentrera à la maison.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Judith qui dormait tranquillement sur ses genoux.

Le silence revint dans l'habitacle. Mais contrairement à leur habitude, le silence qui régnait entre Daryl et Lily n'était pas pesant ou désagréable. Non. Juste... Juste triste... Le silence de deux personnes fatiguées de fuir, fatiguées de se voir chassées de leur foyer, fatigués d'avoir constamment peur de mourir...

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils roulaient, la nuit était définitivement tombée et le calme était revenu. La horde avait perdu leur trace depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et à part quelques voitures accidentées et quelques cadavres ambulants, le trajet était assez tranquille.

Lily était restée silencieuse tout le long de la route, ne donnant seulement que quelques explications sur l'itinéraire à prendre pour Daryl. Ce dernier respectait son silence... Visiblement, contrairement à lui, elle avait moins l'habitude de devoir fuir de la sorte, en laissant tout derrière soi, sans même avoir le temps de se retourner pour regretter cette vie misérable. Alors il se contentait de conduire, économisant au maximum leur essence, et évitant au mieux de tomber sur un autre groupe de rôdeurs. Seule la lumière timide des quelques étoiles présentes éclairait la route. Ils n'avaient pas voulu allumer les phares de peur de se faire repérer par les rôdeurs, ou pire, par d'autres survivants.

- Je suis désolé pour le chiot, lâcha tout à trac Daryl, brisant par là même le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle du pick-up.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui et sourit légèrement, un sourire teinté de mélancolie.

- Ce n'est pas le premier et ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Le ton fataliste était douloureux à entendre. Pourtant Daryl comprenait, les morts se suivaient et se ressemblaient de plus en plus... Mais pour Lily, perdre un chien était comme perdre un membre de sa famille, un concept peut-être dur à appréhender pour certains mais l'archer en avait suffisamment vu de la jeune femme pour ne pas s'en étonner. Il commençait à la comprendre, elle commençait à s'ouvrir à lui...

Doucement, timidement, farouchement...

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, les chiens étaient avachis les uns contre les autres sur la banquette arrière, dormant du sommeil du juste. Spes, le dernier chiot, collé à sa mère. Il eu un léger pincement au cœur, après tout, c'est lui qui les avait nommés...

- Tu crois qu'on les reverra ? interrogea Lily, changeant sans subtilité de sujet.

- Ils sont partis depuis moins de quarante-huit heures, y'a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter pour le moment. J'espère juste qu'on sera rentrés avant leur retour...

- D'ici deux jours normalement, répondit pensivement Lily.

Daryl tourna la tête vers elle, arquant un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer son explication.

- C'est la neuvième fois que je me fais surprendre par une horde. En fonction de leur nombre, je prends la fuite ou je reste silencieuse quelques heures le temps de les laisser traverser la clairière. J'essaie toujours d'avoir un plan de secours au cas où, comme ce pick-up... Mais plus le temps passe, plus les hordes sont denses et populeuses, les rôdeurs sont tellement nombreux aujourd'hui... Par le passé, il y en avait peu en forêt.

Un soupir las lui échappa.

- Bref... Si je me fais repérer je m'éloigne quelques temps, et une fois que ces bêtes comprennent qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger, ils vont chasser l'humain ailleurs...

- Je vois... opina Daryl.

- On va passer quelques temps dans une des maisons du lotissement et quand le calme sera revenu, on rentrera. Il y a de fortes chances que la horde continue en direction du sud, on ne les croisera pas sur la route, du moins pas cette horde-ci.

- C'est une tentative d'humour ? demanda Daryl, légèrement dérouté.

- Je ne sais pas encore...

Elle sourit et un silence bien plus léger reprit ses droits dans l'habitacle.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Daryl gara le pick-up avec toute la discrétion possible sur une des places de parking désertées du lotissement. Il se gara devant une grande maison blanche, typiquement américaine, seule la clôture défoncée prouvait que l'apocalypse était aussi passée dans ce quartier résidentiel.

- C'est ici ? questionna Daryl, sans pour autant descendre du véhicule.

- Oui, j'ai nettoyé le lotissement et condamnée cette maison, il n'y a aucun rôdeur à l'intérieur. Si la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres sont toujours barricadées alors il n'y a pas de danger.

- Il y a toujours du danger Lily.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit du pick-up, arbalète sur l'épaule, il fit le tour du véhicule afin de sécuriser les environs puis finit par ouvrir la porte aux chiens. Aucun doute que leurs sens canins seraient plus efficaces en cette nuit noire et silencieuse. Truffes à terre, les chiens s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, Lily descendit de la voiture à son tour avec une Judith endormie dans les bras et fit signe aux animaux de se diriger vers la maison.

La rue était étrangement silencieuse, plongée dans la nuit sombre, sans un souffle de vent pour briser l'aspect figé de la végétation... Cet endroit n'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Le calme ambiant, uniquement bercé par la lumière des étoiles, semblait trop impassible pour être normal.

Après leur course poursuite à travers bois avec des centaines de rôdeurs à leurs trousses, ce retour à la quiétude était presque dérangeant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les chiens revinrent vers eux, remuant la queue, langue pendante. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas de danger. Accompagné de Daryl, Lily fit le tour de la maison afin de s'assurer qu'aucune vitre n'avait été brisée, qu'aucune porte n'avait été défoncé, une fois certaine de son inspection, elle fit signe à l'homme que tout était OK.

- Regarde dans le mur de pierre, j'ai caché la clé de la porte d'entrée dans un des renfoncements.

- Suffit de défoncer la porte !

- Daryl... Une fois dans la maison on sera bien content de pouvoir s'y enfermer.

Il marmonna ce qu'elle crut comprendre comme une insulte mais finit par aller trifouiller entre les pierres à la recherche de la fameuse clé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette maison n'était pas vraiment sécurisée, juste un abri temporaire, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire quelques jours. S'ils avaient de la chance ils ne croiseraient que quelques rôdeurs perdus dans ce quartier résidentiel et rien d'autre... Ni horde, hi humains... Juste quelques jours à tenir avant de pouvoir rentrer. C'était faisable.

Son foyer allait cruellement lui manquer mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se voyait obligée de le déserter. La présence de Daryl aurait pu poser problème mais les choses s'étaient calmées entre eux, ils allait sûrement pouvoir passer quelques temps ensemble sans s'étriper de nouveau.

Daryl revint finalement avec la clé et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Visiblement les anciens occupants avaient déserté les lieux dès le début de la fin du monde, l'intérieur de la demeure était intact, exceptée bien l'immense couche de poussière qui avait recouvert les meubles.

Les anciens propriétaires devaient être assez aisés, en d'autres circonstances Daryl se serait sûrement étonné du luxe ambiant qui régnait dans la salle principale, le salon.

Deux immenses canapés faisaient face à une grande cheminée éteinte, de l'autre côté de la pièce une grande table en bois occupait l'espace, derrière celle-ci une cuisine toute équipée ne faisait que renforcer le standing des lieux...

Autant dire que Lily et Daryl détonnaient.

Fidèle à lui-même, Daryl fit le tour du propriétaire, arbalète prête à tirer, afin de sécuriser les lieux. Lily leva les yeux au ciel quand il monta à l'étage. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait dit que la maison était sécurisée...

Pendant l'inspection de l'archer, Lily entreprit de caler Judith dans un fauteuil, bloquant le bébé entre deux coussins, dans un simulacre de berceau. La petite n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux depuis leur arrivée...

Quand Daryl revint de son inspection superflue, il reçut un regard moqueur de Lily mais elle eut tout de même le tact de ne pas faire de commentaire.

- Il y a quelques conserves dans les placards de la cuisine, on va devoir manger froid, annonça la jeune femme.

- Rien de bien original...

Sans un mot de plus, Daryl s'avachit sans aucune grâce dans un des canapés, posant ses chaussures boueuses sur l'accoudoir en cuir blanc.

Les chiens l'imitèrent, se couchant un à un sur le tapis qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Lily resta debout, une conserve de bœuf à la main, observant tout ce petit monde se détendre progressivement, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit-elle doucement.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la maison et alla s'asseoir sur la première marche, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée.

Elle fouilla un instant dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une cigarette qu'elle alluma dans le même mouvement.

Lily passa l'heure suivante à observer les étoiles disparaître dans les volutes de fumée.

* * *

><p><em>C'est à cause du Ciel que mon cœur est farouche.<em>

_C'est Lui qui déchirera mon bonheur en lambeaux._

_L'air qu'il souffle sur moi m'est le feu d'un flambeau_

_Et l'eau a pris un goût de terre dans ma bouche._

_Nous sommes des jouets entre les mains du Ciel_

_Qui nous déplace comme Il veut : c'est notre maître._

_Au jeu d'échec, nous sommes des pions éternels_

_Qui tombent un à un tout au fond du non-être._

**_X_**

_Envole-toi bien loin de ces miasmes morbides,_

_Va te purifier dans l'air supérieur,_

_Et bois, comme une pure et divine liqueur_

_Le feu clair qui remplit les espaces limpides._

_Derrière les ennuis et les vastes chagrins_

_Qui chargent de leur poids l'existence brumeuse,_

_Heureux celui qui peut d'une aile vigoureuse,_

_S'élancer vers les champs lumineux et sereins_

* * *

><p>Quand Daryl se réveilla, il fut légèrement paniqué face au lieu inconnu. Il se redressa avec brusquerie et quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les chiens endormis, tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. La forêt, le toit, la horde, la fuite, le trajet en voiture. Lily.<p>

Lily. Ou était-elle passée ? Il se leva doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la meute endormie, seul Skah ouvrit un œil paresseux et le referma immédiatement, visiblement agacé d'avoir été réveillé pour si peu. Daryl se leva, fit craquer sa nuque et étira son dos qui avait été malmené par le canapé. Son attention se tourna vers le fauteuil où il put constater que Judith dormait à poings fermés, elle commençait visiblement sa nuit.

Constatant la présence des chiens Daryl supposa que la jeune femme ne devait pas être bien loin, attirée par l'odeur de tabac qui traînait dans l'air, il suivit son odorat qui le mena jusqu'à la sortie. Délicatement, il ouvrit la porte et son regard tomba sur Lily qui était tranquillement assise sur la première marche, avec un nombre impressionnant de mégots à ses pieds. Elle ne leva pas la tête à son arrivée, aucun doute qu'elle l'avait entendue depuis longtemps, et ne bougea pas d'avantage quand il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle lui tendit sa propre cigarette à peine entamée, Daryl commença à fumer sans dire un mot.

- Dis Daryl, tu crois que les étoiles sont mortes ?

Il souffla la fumée devant ses yeux, faisant disparaître les points lumineux quelques secondes.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a plus grand chose de vivant en ce monde...

La rue était si calme, le ciel si dégagé... Une nuit d'été, sans monstres et sans malheur.

- Tu es vivant Daryl.

- Pas toi ?

Elle sortit une énième cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, se perdant un instant dans la contemplation du briquet...

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas... répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Lily se tourna entièrement vers lui, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, elle détacha son regard du ciel.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

Il y avait une supplique dans sa voix, une douce prière.

- Trop de personnes ont disparu à cause de mon ignorance, je ne veux plus faire les mêmes erreurs...

- Tu ne pourras pas me sauver Daryl.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'essayer.

Lily le fixa avec douceur, c'était une expression que Daryl n'avait jamais pu lire dans ses yeux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ces regards étaient en général réservés uniquement à Judith, pas à lui. Jamais. Et pourtant, sous ce ciel étoilé, ces yeux gris acier étaient plus tendres que jamais. Il ne détourna pas le regard, profitant au maximum de cette délicatesse soudaine.

Elle détourna le regard, ses yeux se faisant aussitôt plus vagues.

- Mon histoire est sombre, un peu floue... Je m'en souviens à peine. Il y a un peu plus d'un an je me suis réveillée dans un endroit... Un endroit fait de ténèbres et peuplé de monstres. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'y suis restée, mais un beau jour j'étais là, perdue en pleine forêt avec Ashka à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais, qui j'étais, ou qui je suis...

Daryl ne répondit pas, se contentant de tirer sur sa cigarette en regardant les étoiles.

- Le monde est devenu fou, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Daryl posa sa main sur la nuque de Lily, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Et ils continuèrent de regarder les étoiles, sans plus se poser de questions.

* * *

><p><em>"C'est surtout quand mes yeux se ferment qu'ils voient le mieux, car tout le jour ils tombent sur des choses indifférentes ; mais, quand je dors, ils te contemplent en rêve et, s'éclairant des ténèbres, deviennent lucides dans la nuit."<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas...

_Merci à Eponyme Anonyme, Minigladoo, Siria, Erienna, Saphira15, EmmyDixon, Nnoxx, Salamendera, L'œil du Loup, Alfgard, Sephora4, CathouxXx, MyFairLadyRose, Innocens, EnoraDixon, xAneurysm, ritournelle, aux Guests et à tous les lecteurs fantômes._

_Et surtout merci à L'Épidémie._

PS : Citations de F.S. Fitzgerald, Zeller et Trigano.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bêta-lectrice<em> : EPONYME ANONYME

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 09<strong>

_« On dit des cicatrices qu'elles se referment, en les comparant plus ou moins aux comportements de la peau. Il ne se passe rien de tel dans la vie affective d'un être humain. Les blessures sont toujours ouvertes. Elles peuvent diminuer, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une pointe d'épingle. Elles demeurent toujours des blessures. Il faudrait plutôt comparer la trace des souffrances à la perte d'un doigt, ou à celle d'un œil. Peut-être, au cours d'une vie entière, ne vous manqueront-ils vraiment qu'une seule minute. Mais quand cette minute arrive, il n'y a plus aucun recours.»_

* * *

><p>Un bruit quasiment inaudible attira soudainement son attention.<p>

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ronflement, pas tout à fait un gémissement... Ce son était suffisamment caractéristique pour être reconnu entre mille. Une espèce de mélange entre un soupir et un bruyant sentiment de contentement. Le son en lui-même n'avait rien de réellement extraordinaire, non...

Ce qui surprit Daryl fut le lieu d'où émanait cette espèce de bourdonnement...

Un ronronnement...

Comment, Diable, pouvait-elle ronronner ?

Assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, appuyé contre l'étagère, Daryl reposa la boite de viande séchée qu'il était en train de vider scrupuleusement. D'un mouvement souple, il descendit de son perchoir improvisé, attrapa son arbalète, et pénétra dans le salon. Ses yeux tombèrent sans grande surprise sur la petite masse endormie sur le canapé blanc. Un chien était à moitié couché sur elle, si bien que l'archer se demanda un instant comment la jeune femme pouvait encore respirer.

Enroulée sur elle-même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre ramené contre son torse, son nez enfoui dans la fourrure de l'animal, Lily dormait paisiblement, complètement ignorante du monde extérieur. Elle n'avait pas voulu ne serait-ce que s'allonger la veille et la voilà dormant tout son saoul en plein après-midi...

Daryl avait déjà dû sortir pour tuer trois rôdeurs qui s'étaient approchés trop près et elle... Elle dormait. Tout simplement. Ses dents grincèrent... D'autant plus qu'il avait dû escalader la moitié de la maison pour parvenir à la rue et tuer les importuns. Cette dernière était si bien barricadée que seule la fenêtre de la chambre du second étage pouvait encore s'ouvrir. Et descendre le long d'une gouttière bancale pour faire taire les grognements des rôdeurs n'était pas vraiment du goût du chasseur.

Lily avait gardé la clef de la porte d'entrée à une ficelle attachée autour de son cou et Daryl avait dû faire de l'escalade.

Et en la voyant dormir de la sorte, Daryl regretta de ne pas l'avoir réveillée deux heures plus tôt. Sans doute se serait-elle bougé à sa place plutôt que de passer ses nuits dehors à compter les étoiles... Résultat, les journées étaient loin d'être productives...

Quel gâchis.

Daryl fit un pas en avant en voyant la masse informe bouger. Masse faite de bras, de poils, de pattes, de truffes et de jambes... Comment se faisait-il qu'une femme capable de ronronner puisse vivre au milieu de tant de chiens ? Cela resterait un mystère de toute évidence...

Daryl observa avec scepticisme Lily frotter son nez contre la fourrure noire, elle eut un petit soupir avant de se recroqueviller davantage sur elle-même.

Autant cela aurait pu paraître adorable si ce geste typiquement félin avait émané d'un chat, mais en l'occurrence... Voir une tueuse de cette trempe se comporter inconsciemment avec si peu de sérieux, si peu de gravité. Comment une telle naïveté pouvait encore émaner d'elle ?

Il se souvint s'être fait la même remarque quelques jours plus tôt quand elle s'était soudain endormie au milieu du salon, alors que tout le groupe discutait. Sur le coup, Daryl avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue due à la traque de Rick mais maintenant... Il commençait à penser que la jeune femme était réellement capable de plonger au plus profond des bras de Morphée, et ce, peu importe l'heure ou le lieu. Elle se servait de sa meute comme de grands murs protecteurs, si bien qu'elle se sentait en sécurité partout où elle allait.

Daryl s'avança un peu plus, afin d'avoir une vue plongeante sur son visage qui était à moitié caché par la grosse patte du molosse. Comment s'appelait-il celui-ci déjà ?

Maska... L'ours.

C'est ça.

Ce dernier ne leva même pas la moitié d'une paupière pour surveiller les alentours...

Daryl se serait sans doute moqué de cette défense bancale si les deux autres molosses n'étaient pas en train de le fixer attentivement quelques mètres plus loin. Visiblement, les chiens lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour accepter sa présence, mais de là à le laisser s'approcher de Lily durant son sommeil...

De l'avis du chasseur, il avait encore un mètre devant lui avant d'alerter Ashka et Skah.

Un pas à faire, un seul... C'était presque tentant.

La femelle, elle, somnolait tranquillement au pied du canapé tandis que son survivant de chiot tétait vigoureusement.

Son regard revint se poser sur Lily. Son sommeil était étrangement calme, un peu trop peut-être... L'inactivité de ses paupières prouvait qu'elle ne rêvait pas, sa main libre s'était refermée en poing serré autour d'une touffe de poils, même les muscles de son dos semblaient contractés, tendus...

La conversation de la veille lui revint à l'esprit... Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une conversation. Pour la première fois, Lily s'était ouverte à lui, et encore... A mots couverts sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. Mais apparemment, elle-même ignorait ces fameux détails. Les questions bouillonnaient dans l'esprit de l'homme, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y faire face.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Daryl doutait sérieusement d'avoir un jour la réponse à cette question, d'autant plus que la principale intéressée semblait être aussi ignorante que lui.

_Un endroit fait de ténèbres et peuplé de monstres._

Les mots de Lily revinrent le frapper avec force... Un frisson parcourut son échine. Dans un monde post-apocalyptique, ce genre de choses n'était, hélas, pas rares. Mais les résidus de terreur qui avaient transpercé sa voix... Elle. Elle, la survivante par excellence.

Cela ne semblait juste pas possible...

Inconcevable.

Debout face à la jeune femme endormie, Daryl continua son exploration.

Son regard suivit la courbure de sa nuque, une courbure faite d'os et de sang seulement recouverte par une peau laiteuse, légèrement opalescente et brillante. Quelques mèches auburn recouvraient sa peau pâle, les cheveux de Lily semblaient être un abri tout indiqué pour les oiseaux en perdition... Ils s'étalaient sans aucune forme de convenance, cachant à moitié ses paupières fermées.

Et pourtant, malgré la masse impressionnante de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, il n'était pas dur de deviner les profondes cernes qui se dessinaient sans mal sous ses paupières closes. Deux marques violâtres, tirant légèrement sur l'indigo, barraient son visage pâle. Ces marques de fatigue étaient accentuées par la maigreur presque maladive dont semblait souffrir la jeune femme, ses pommettes étaient saillantes et ses joues bien trop creuses pour une chasseuse de son niveau...

Les muscles de ses bras étaient bien présents, fins et tendus mais ils étaient indubitablement là. Les hématomes que Lily lui avait laissé après leur échange musclé en forêt étaient là pour prouver la puissance incontestable de la jeune femme.

Un soupir échappa à Daryl...

Plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il l'observait, plus elle s'ouvrait à lui et plus le mystère s'agrandissait autour de Lily. La jeune femme semblait avoir disparu au milieu des énigmes et des secrets, si bien qu'elle-même s'y perdait régulièrement, se noyant dans les ténèbres de son monde, de son passé et de son présent...

Les stigmates de son histoire étaient visibles à l'œil nu, du moins, si l'on se donnait la peine de regarder attentivement...

Derrière les chiens, derrière les couteaux, derrière la rage et le sang.

Ses yeux continuèrent de courir le long de la tempe de la jeune femme, il nota une petite cicatrice à la base de la chevelure qui amena avec elle de nouvelles questions qu'il se contenta d'ignorer.

Son regard fut soudainement capturé avec violence par des iris faits d'acier. Le sang de Daryl se glaça soudainement face à la pure fureur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, face à la violente indignation.

D'un mouvement brusque, Lily se redressa et se retrouva accroupie sur le canapé, un couteau sorti on ne sait d'où dans la main droite, faisant tomber le chien dans le même mouvement. Daryl vit ses lèvres se retrousser, son regard acier se durcir, son poing se serrer autour du manche...

Cette soudaine agitation sembla réveiller tout le monde, les chiens se levèrent dans une synchronie parfaite, se mettant en position de combat auprès de leur maîtresse dans une habitude morbide... Un grognement fusa, un chien aboya.

Les sourcils de Daryl se haussèrent face à la démesure du spectacle qui se jouait devant lui... Voyant la femme prête à passer à l'attaque, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Hé ! Calme-toi tu veux... Ce n'est qu'moi.

Daryl observa ses yeux paniqués courir le long de la pièce, se poser tour à tour sur lui et sur les murs inconnus de leur nouveau refuge, évaluant le danger, tentant de trouver la menace qui l'avait réveillée brusquement.

- Il n'y a que moi ici, ajouta-t-il, pour faire bonne mesure.

Lily le regarda une nouvelle fois, nettement plus calmement, elle reposa le couteau et se rassit dans le canapé, ignorant les traces de boue que ses chaussures avaient laissées.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de regarder les gens dormir ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Je ne pensais pas déclencher la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Au moins maintenant je serai prévenu...

- Prévenu de quoi ?

- Que t'es de mauvaise humeur au réveil, répondit-il, non sans ironie.

Lily lui tira la langue et Daryl arqua un sourcil. Elle avait failli le planter par accident vingt secondes plus tôt et elle désamorçait la situation avec un geste enfantin, puéril... Ce monde devenait fou. Définitivement.

Daryl grogna et retourna dans la cuisine, l'arbalète pendant le long de son bras.

Avec un peu de chance une autre conserve de pieds de porc se cachait au fin fond d'un placard... Et avec beaucoup de chance, les rouages de son esprit s'arrêteraient un instant de tourner.

* * *

><p><em>« Vous voyez, ces lignes, celles dont on dit qu'elles révèlent l'avenir d'un individu... Vous savez d'où elles viennent ? Ce sont les cicatrices des premières pulsations. Au moment où le cœur se met à battre, les mains du fœtus se contractent, et les lignes se dessinent pour toujours. »<em>

* * *

><p>- Ça pue, grogna Daryl.<p>

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? s'énerva Lily, haussant le ton pour couvrir les pleurs.

- T'as pas de couches dans ta superbe planque ? s'impatienta Daryl, ouvrant un à un tous les placards.

- Comment j'aurais pu savoir que je me retrouverai ici avec une gosse et un crétin fini ?

- J't'emmerde.

Lily se leva du canapé pour prendre Judith dans ses bras, cette dernière pleurait depuis une dizaine de minutes sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. La jeune femme tentait de la calmer au mieux mais rien ne semblait vouloir venir à bout des cris de l'enfant. L'énervement ambiant était palpable.

- Va chercher une serviette à l'étage, ça fera l'affaire en attendant.

Daryl lui lança un regard noir mais finit par se diriger vers l'escalier, davantage pour fuir les pleurs que pour lui obéir. Pendant ce temps, Lily cala le bébé sur son fauteuil et entreprit de la nettoyer au mieux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir oublié les couches dans la fuite, elle avait pensé à la poudre pour les biberons mais pas aux couches. Cela pouvait semblait stupide à première vue mais les pleurs de la petite n'allaient pas tarder à rameuter toutes les personnes aux alentours, mortes ou vivantes. Sans compter qu'eux-mêmes, coincés à l'intérieur, allaient devenir fous dans peu de temps...

Daryl redescendit moins d'une minute plus tard et lui balança une serviette, Lily l'attrapa au vol avant qu'elle ne lui percute le visage et aucun doute qu'elle l'aurait renvoyé sur l'archer si la situation n'était pas aussi critique.

Elle se contenta de grogner en fusillant l'homme du regard et entreprit de changer les langes de la petite.

- C'est bon ? demanda Daryl vingt secondes plus tard.

- Cinq minutes, tu veux, s'agaça-t-elle.

Elle tentait de faire tenir la serviette de bain autour des hanches de la petite mais visiblement le processus ne plaisait pas à cette dernière, ses cris redoublèrent de puissance.

- Putain ! Mais fais-la taire ! Cria Daryl, retranché à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- J't'emmerde.

Lily reprit Judith dans ses bras et continua de la bercer au mieux, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et après avoir fouillé les tiroirs, en sortit une tablette de chocolat. Sans plus se poser de questions, elle en proposa un bout à la petite qui, miracle, accepta l'offre en silence.

Émerveillée, Lily regarda le bébé suçoter le carré de chocolat, se calmant peu à peu. Des traces de larmes s'étalaient le long de ses joues, son nez coulait, son souffle était erratique, et pourtant toute l'attention de Judith était concentrée sur la sucrerie, oubliant totalement la crise de larmes passée.

Lily se tourna alors vers Daryl, grand sourire aux lèvres face au prodige du chocolat, debout dans la cuisine, elle n'osait plus bouger de peur de re-déclencher la colère enfantine.

- Miracle, murmura Daryl au bout de quelques secondes de silence, non sans humour.

Lily soupira de soulagement et revint dans le salon, prenant bien garde à ne pas séparer la friandise de la bouche de l'enfant. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'occupait un peu plus tôt Judith et observa d'un œil critique l'état des lieux.

- Tu avais raison, ça pue, dit-elle, le nez plissé.

La crise de la petite avait fait des dégâts. La couche sale trônait fièrement sur le tapis, Lily avait de l'urine sur le pantalon, Daryl avait cassé une chaise dans un mouvement de colère, des restes du dernier repas de Judith s'étalaient sur la table à manger, et la petite continuait de baver...

- Je déteste cette gosse, gronda Daryl en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Menteur, répondit Lily dans un sourire.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'eau pour nettoyer ce merdier ?

- On a qu'une bouteille, regretta Lily.

- J'te préviens, je vais pas rester des jours dans une maison qui pue la merde ! Commença à s'énerver l'homme.

- Respire Robinson, il y a un lac à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Daryl arqua un sourcil.

- Robinson ?

- Demande pas...

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur Judith qui n'avait pas lâché le morceau de chocolat. Daryl eut un rire nerveux en voyant la gamine ainsi, emmaillotée dans une vieille serviette sale, les yeux gorgés de larmes, et du chocolat s'étalant tout autour de la bouche. Il eut une pensée pour Rick et à ce qu'il penserait en voyant sa fille dans cet état.

Autant dire que lui et Lily étaient plus doués avec un daim qu'avec un bébé. D'ailleurs, les bébés pouvaient manger du chocolat ? Il eut léger doute avant de se souvenir que, de toute façon, c'était une dure à cuire.

- Bon, on va au lac alors ? Demanda Daryl tout en se levant.

Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être coincé entre ces quatre murs.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, je suis couverte de pisse, grimaça Lily tout en se levant à sa suite.

Elle attrapa ses couteaux qu'elle prit soin d'accrocher à sa ceinture, chose qui n'était pas aisée avec une enfant dans les bras, puis fit signe à Daryl de se diriger vers la porte. Elle ôta la corde qui maintenait la clé autour de son cou et l'envoya à Daryl afin que ce dernier déverrouille la porte.

Lily s'arrêta, étonnée, et siffla ses chiens qui n'avaient pas bougé du coin de la cuisine où ils s'étaient retranchés durant la crise de larmes de Judith. Elle laissa les trois mâles sortir mais bloqua le chiot avec son pied, ordonnant à la femelle de rester là. Habituée à être laissée en arrière, Luna retourna sagement dans le salon, son chiot sur les talons.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte une vingtaine de minutes, profitant simplement du silence de la nature. Judith s'était définitivement calmée et se contentait de regarder les arbres, profitant ainsi de la nature. Ils avaient adopté la même façon d'avancer que la veille, quand ils avaient fuis la clairière, après l'attaque de la horde. Daryl surveillait les alentours, tuant tout les rôdeurs un peu trop curieux, et était secondé par les chiens, tandis que Lily gardait la petite dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle soit la plus silencieuse possible. Ashka et elle se contentaient se surveiller leurs arrières afin de ne pas être surpris par une attaque soudaine.

A l'étonnement de Daryl, il constata rapidement que la zone résidentielle était assez calme, seuls quelques cadavres ambulants, et manifestement perdus, les approchaient. Pour un lotissement aussi grand que celui-ci, c'était étonnant. Visiblement, Lily n'avait pas exagéré quand elle avait dit avoir nettoyé la zone. Tous les rôdeurs qu'ils croisaient sortaient de la forêt, même les habitations semblaient anormalement calmes et vides...

Elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

L'archer se surpris à penser que l'endroit n'était, finalement, pas si désagréable que ça, mis à part les ruines et l'odeur des cadavres bien sûr. Si Lily n'avait pas eu une si bonne planque à une heure d'ici, aucun doute qu'il aurait sérieusement considéré ce quartier comme un potentiel nouvel abri.

La plupart des voitures étaient encore garées dans les allées, indiquant ainsi que les habitants n'avaient sûrement pas dû avoir le temps de fuir... Daryl comprit ainsi comment Lily avait pu avoir un tel stock de nourriture en réserve, si elle fouillait et vidait toutes les zones résidentielles des alentours... Un travail titanesque pour une personne seule, mais néanmoins nécessaire.

Il se demanda un instant si elle s'était déjà occupé de cet endroit... Sûrement.

Il aperçut derrière une clôture une balançoire et un parc de jeu... Le cadavre d'enfant finissant de pourrir sur le tourniquet suffit à lui faire détourner le regard.

- Il est encore loin ton lac ? Demanda Daryl, tout en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui s'amusait avec le bébé.

- Dix minutes, pas plus... répondit-elle distraitement.

Et effectivement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au point d'eau. Daryl avait tué une petite dizaine de rôdeur sur la route mais rien de bien alarmant. La forêt qui les entourait était suffisamment calme et éparse pour éviter toute attaque surprise.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux en direction du ponton afin d'éviter les broussailles qui bordaient le lac. L'eau était suffisamment transparente pour entrapercevoir le fond, Daryl se baissa, remplit sa gourde et goûta l'eau claire. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Lily afin de lui signifier que l'eau était bel et bien potable et assez propre pour Judith. Un poisson passa rapidement sous ses yeux, confirmant ainsi sa théorie. Pas de contamination...

Une fois arrivée au bout du ponton, Lily s'assit à même le bois, posant Judith à ses côtés. Sans demander leur reste, les chiens sautèrent un à un dans l'eau, nageant les un après les autres et laissant des traces de boue dans leur sillage.

Daryl resta debout, surveillant les alentours, arbalète sur l'épaule.

Seuls les clapotis de l'eau brisaient le silence.

- C'est quand tu veux Lily, on va pas rester là trois plombes, prévint Daryl, ses yeux fixant l'ombre de la forêt.

- Il nous reste une bonne heure avant le coucher du soleil, si tu veux râler, va plus loin OK ?

Daryl ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de fixer sa nuque d'un regard noir qu'elle ignora. Il grommela un instant, hésita à la planter là, puis se décida à attendre qu'elle finisse de nettoyer Judith et elle-même.

Quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il laissait ainsi la fille de son meilleur ami en pleine nature...

Autant Lily pouvait très bien se démerder toute seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, aucun doute là-dessus, mais s'ils commençaient à se séparer... Les choses deviendraient vite compliquées. Le territoire était inconnu, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce genre de risque. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

La forêt devait être peuplée d'écureuils...

Il faisait assez beau en cette fin d'après-midi, le vent s'était calmé, devenant quasi-inexistant, et le soleil trônait haut dans le ciel sans aucun nuage pour le gêner. Une douce chaleur régnait, annonçant ainsi les prémices d'un printemps doux...

L'eau du lac était calme, le paysage était plutôt agréable... Aucun doute que cet endroit devait être une sorte de lieu de vacances par le passé.

Daryl continua de tourner sur lui-même, surveillant d'un œil acéré les alentours. Le bois du ponton craquait sous ses pas mais l'homme n'en fit pas grand cas, la construction semblait suffisamment solide.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Lily se pencher pour permettre à Judith de tremper jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau froide afin de débarrasser la petite des dernières traces de souillures. La vieille serviette qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain avait été oubliée dans un coin...

Les chiens, de leur côté, continuaient de patauger le long du rivage, oublieux du danger.

- T'as fini ? Demanda Daryl en voyant Lily emmailloter la petite dans la serviette.

- Presque... répondit Lily sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

Daryl maugréa, les yeux fixés sur la forêt, bien trop conscient de la dangerosité de cette sortie impromptue. Si jamais un groupe de survivants arrivait, ils auraient l'air malin à changer les langes au milieu des rôdeurs...

Prêt à lui signifier son irritation, Daryl se tourna une fois de plus vers Lily.

Sa remontrance se bloqua instantanément dans sa gorge.

Ce qui apparut soudainement sous ses yeux lui brûla la rétine, ni plus ni moins.

Sans faire grand cas de sa présence, la jeune femme avait commencé à se déshabiller afin de rincer ses vêtements souillés. Ce simple fait qui, à la base, aurait embarrassé l'archer, fut complètement occulté par ce qui apparut sous ses yeux.

Tellement de...

Des dizaines et des dizaines de marques, de cicatrices... Les cuisses de Lily étaient striées de stigmates en tous genres. La peau était complètement déformée, d'immenses traces blanches serpentaient le long de ses jambes, les cicatrices jouaient le long de son corps.

Tailladée.

Le soleil couchant qui se reflétait sur la hanche de la jeune femme faisait apparaît la flétrissure de la peau, souvenir d'une marque de brûlure. Sa peau pâle était souillée de marque en tous genres, la moitié de son ventre était barré par la lésion qui s'étendait de sa hanche droite à son aine. L'intérieur des cuisses était meurtrit, les empreintes laissées par les lames recouvraient quasiment l'entièreté des membres.

Lacérée.

Les yeux de Daryl suivirent sans même le vouloir l'ondulation d'une cicatrice, du genou jusqu'au bas des côtes, disparaissant sous le tissu du tee-shirt...

Lily continuait de rincer son pantalon dans l'eau claire, ignorante de l'émotion vive et brutale qui avait envahi l'homme, du choc qui le secouait.

Pourquoi lui infligeait-elle cela ? Pourquoi lui avait-on infligé cela ?

Son arbalète pendait, inutile, le long de son bras, le regard de Daryl était prisonnier du spectacle infâme qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Si nombreuses...

Tellement de cicatrices... Déformant, tordant sa peau... Leur nombre était inimaginable.

Et Lily... Lily qui lavait son pantalon, souriant au bébé qui gazouillait.

Daryl recula d'un pas, sans même s'en rendre compte. La scène était abjecte, scandaleusement sordide. Le bois craqua une fois de plus sous son poids, elle ne se retourna pas en entendant le bruit...

Pourquoi ne se retournait-elle pas ?

Daryl eut envie de hurler, il fallait qu'elle se retourne.

Le visage mort de Sophia, l'exil de Carol, la croix blanche disparaissant avec Beth...

_On m'a déjà tué._

Non.

* * *

><p><em>« Les portes sont grandes ouvertes à ceux qui font choix de chercher à se connaître. Mais passé le seuil, le parcours devient périlleux, miné de toutes ces choses que nous refusons de croire, de nos blessures qui grondent à l'unisson. Les ronces de la vie laissent des cicatrices que nous ne voulons pas voir. »<em>


End file.
